


Lottery of Love

by OldSmutRepost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Driving, F/M, Heavy Petting, Loss of Virginity, Lottery, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSmutRepost/pseuds/OldSmutRepost
Summary: Jay, a recent college graduate and winner of a PowerBall lottery, purchases a luxury RV to visit all of the lower forty-eight states. The final leg of his journey presents him with the start of a new journey, and he discovers that all the magic isn't confined to the Magic Kingdom.
Relationships: Jay/Dakota, Jay/Kim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I've lived alone ever since I graduated from Wazu. That's Washington State University in Pullman, Washington—the Cougars—where I earned a degree in Construction Management. It's my choice since I've never been much of a people person—in fact, I was what you might describe as a loner. My first year in college was challenging since I was required to live on campus. My roommate was an outgoing type, and he always had friends coming and going, wanting to be friendly, I guess. And he was always trying to fix me up with a date which I always managed to avoid.

It wasn't that I didn't like girls—I did, and had dated a couple in high school. I dated one girl, Emma, for six months before the end of my junior year of college. She wanted to have sex, and I wasn't ready for that. It wasn't like I was gay or anything, it was that I looked on sex as a sort of commitment—once we did it, I felt that I would be obligated to her and I valued my freedom too much.

I began to believe that, given my unease around people, I might never meet a girl, fall in love, get married, and have children. I thought that was okay with me I was content with my own company. I could daydream though, and I would sometimes imagine meeting a beautiful girl and falling in love with her.

In my sophomore year of college, I managed to find enough part-time work to allow me to rent a one-bedroom apartment since my scholarship only paid for tuition. Because my grandparents were unable to help with room, board, and books, a job became a must. They had done enough for me by raising me after my parents were killed in a car crash when I was seven. I loved them dearly and I didn't want to impose on them any further.

The thought of getting a job after school weighed heavily on me during my senior year. A job meant working alongside people—people who I didn't know and didn't particularly want to know. I bummed around for a while after graduation while living with my grandparents. Then, one day I was in a convenience store, and on a whim bought a single Lottery ticket with machine-generated numbers. Unbelievably I won. The money bought me the freedom for which I yearned. It also allowed me to do something that I always wanted to do. To travel the country and visit all of the lower forty-eight States. After giving my grandparents enough money to live out their days in comfort, I began to research motorhomes. I finally settled on one from Marathon Coach—a high-end RV manufactured in Oregon.

"You're going to love this rig," the RV salesman said as he hit the button on the keyfob to unlock the side door to one of Marathon's luxury models. "It has double slide-outs, marble floors, a large master bedroom with ensuite, one guest room, a large main bathroom, and a big living/dining/kitchen area. It has a generator and solar panels on the roof. How cool is that? But, in my opinion, the best selling point is the dish on the roof that automatically tracks the satellite so your traveling companions can watch television while you're on the move."

"Can I tow say, a Mini?"

"Sure, you can. It's equipped with a towing hitch and the wiring hookup. It even has a connection for the provided remote camera so you can put one in the back of the Mini, and it displays where the built-in rearview camera normally does."

"What's the price," I asked—not that it mattered since I was going to buy it anyway, but the frugal me couldn't help but bargain.

"One million six hundred fifty thousand," the salesman replied, not believing that a person my age could afford it.

"Are you open to offers?"

"Err . . . sure," the salesman replied a little hesitatingly as he saw his commission being eroded. But it wasn't every day that he sold one of these expensive motorhomes.

"How about a million six hundred even?"

The salesman rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure I could go that low. How about I drop the price twenty-five thousand and waive the document fees?"

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal," I said and shook his hand.

Within an hour, and one year after graduation to the day, I was on the road. I hit the on-ramp to I-5 southbound just outside of Seattle and headed south toward Oregon about a hundred and eighty miles away. Even though the RV was almost forty-six feet long, it drove almost like an SUV. The rear and side mounted cameras gave me an all-encompassing view. The captain style driver's seat was pneumatically sprung and very comfortable for long distance driving.

Several hours later I reached Vancouver and crossed the bridge over the Columbia River into Portland. On the outskirts of Portland I made a stop to stock up on things like towels, bed linen, cooking utensils, cutlery, and dishes. I hadn't brought many clothes so I decided to find a mall where I could stop for the night and do some shopping. Two hours later I exited I-5 and headed for the Valley River Center in Eugene, home of The University of Oregon Ducks. The following morning I grabbed two Egg McMuffins and a small coffee and took a quick side trip to the City of Springfield, the home of Matt Groening's fictional Simpson Family.

For years I had wanted to drive down US 101 to northern California's Coastal Redwood groves, so I jogged back through Eugene and took State Route 126 west to Florence, on the coast. I got there about eleven o'clock, so I stopped at The Krab Kettle for a delicious lunch of Dungeness Crab which was in season. Then I spent the afternoon cruising down Highway 101 through lovely small coastal towns, and with an unbroken view of the beautiful Pacific Ocean on my right. I left the front side windows open so that I could immerse myself in the fresh salty air.

I crossed into California in the late afternoon. Since I was born in Texas, crossing into California technically meant it was four States down, forty-four to go. I drove through Crescent City and then historic Eureka before stopping for the night at The Riverwalk RV Park on the Eel River, surrounded by beautiful Redwoods.

The next day I drove south on 101 through beautiful wooded country. I stopped three different times to walk through Coastal Sequoia Groves. The trees rose to several hundred feet and the overlapping branches created soft filtered lighting. I felt as if I was in huge natural cathedrals that brought a deep sense of peace to me.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

For the next two years, I toured the United States, racking up thousands of miles. I had met many nice people but none that I wanted to make friends with. I was just three States shy of visiting all of the lower forty-eight. Only South Carolina, Georgia, and Florida remained. On a gorgeous early September morning, I started the engine and pulled out of the Crabtree Valley Mall parking lot on the southern outskirts of Raleigh, North Carolina at nine-thirty. Ten minutes later, I took the ramp onto the Raleigh Beltline and twenty minutes after that, merged onto I-40 westbound.

South of Charlotte, I crossed the State line and entered South Carolina, checking State number forty-six off my list. I stopped for lunch at a McDonalds in Columbia then continued heading south on I-26. It was late afternoon when I pulled off the highway on the outskirts of Charleston and headed for a shopping mall. I needed some clothes, and the large parking lot offered a place to stay for the night—something I had done a lot if an RV park wasn't handy. I parked as far away from the mall as I could. There was a wooded area between the mall parking lot and that of the grocery store next door, which was convenient since I needed to refill the fridge, the freezer, and the pantry with groceries.

I never did purchase a Mini to tow behind my motorhome and, to be honest, I didn't miss it. I did, however, buy a bicycle that was stowed on the rack at the rear of the RV. It was a five-minute bike ride to the mall entrance. An hour later, I came out with two bags of clothes and managed with some difficulty to return to my motorhome. After cutting off all the tags, I put the clothes in my master closet which was fitted out with drawers and shoe racks as well as hanging space. I removed some of my older clothes and put them in a trash bag to drop off at a homeless shelter.

I knew there was no way I was going to carry grocery bags and ride my bike at the same time. And because it was just before dusk, I didn't particularly want to take the path through the wooded area that separated the mall parking lot from that of the grocery store. So, I took the long way 'round to get to the grocery store entrance.

Fifty minutes later, loaded down with four of the green cloth grocery bags printed with Harris Teeter, the name of grocery store chain that was started during the Great Depression, I headed to the four-lane highway—back the same way I had come earlier. To my left, the pathway that was a shortcut through the wooded area tempted me.

"Damn it," I cursed. I was tired, and I didn't feel like walking on the grassy highway shoulder with four heavy bags having to look into the headlights of oncoming vehicles. I turned left and headed into the wooded area. The path was not straight; it curved around trees, and there were tall bushes on either side. I could just see the Mall parking lot lights through the trees. I stumbled over tree roots a few times, cursing myself for not driving the RV to the store. Then I heard a noise to my right. It sounded like whispering. I stopped and cocked my ear in the direction from where the whispering came.

A few steps later, I looked to my right into a small clearing; I could barely make out what looked like cardboard boxes of the type in which new washing machines and dryers are packed. As I moved closer, I could see a small pair of dirty sneakers poking out from inside one of the corrugated cardboard boxes. I heard more whispering but, because I was closer, I could barely make out a girl's voice.

"Shush, Dakota," the voice said, "we don't know who it is. It could be that man who tried to snatch you outside the grocery store this morning."

The voice sounded like it belonged to a young girl. I speculated that the two girls were living it rough and wondered where their parents were. Had they run away from home? Had their parents abandoned them? Why are they sitting in a cardboard box in a wooded area between a shopping mall and a Harris Teeter? I decided to find out since this was no place for a couple of young girls. There were too many predatory men looking for young girls to potentially abduct, rape, or worse still; rape then murder.

"Who's there," I said. There was no response. "Come on out, I won't hurt you," I said a little louder this time.

"No, Kim," a second girl's voice whispered, "don't go out there."

"It doesn't sound like him," the girl called Kim whispered her reply.

A few moments later, the girl called Kim scrambled out of the cardboard box and stood up. Under the dirt and grime, I could see that she was a very pretty girl with blonde hair that was disheveled and streaked with dirt; there were bits of leaves and twigs stuck in it here and there. She was around five-five and wore a dirty, yellow cotton dress with short sleeves and the dirty pair of sneakers I had seen a few moments ago. Her bare arms and legs were equally dirty, and there was grime under her fingernails.

"You got any spare change, mister?" Kim asked.

"I do, but tell me why you're out here. It's getting dark, and it's not safe to be here all by yourself."

"I'm not by myself; my sister's here with me."

As I put the grocery bags down, I could see Kim looking at them. I wondered when she and her sister had last eaten.

"Where are your mother and father?"

"We don't have a dad, and Mom made us get out of her boyfriend's car three days ago."

"Why on earth would she do that!?"

"Dunno. Said she was going away to live with him. His name's Frank, and he told mom that he didn't want any kids living with him. Mom does drugs."

"How did you know that?"

"I saw the two of them shooting up. She told Dakota and me that we cost her too much money to feed and clothe. I think she wanted more money to buy drugs for her and Frank."

"That's terrible, Kim. Your name is Kim, right?"

"Uh-huh. It's Kimber, but I go by Kim, and my sister's name is Dakota."

"Why don't you tell Dakota to come on out. I'm not here to hurt either of you."

It was getting darker by the minute, but I could make out Dakota's face as she scrambled out of the cardboard box and stood up. She was much younger than Kimber but had the same blonde hair. She was wearing a teeshirt, shorts, and sandals, and she was equally disheveled as her older sister. She had a brown teddy bear clutched to her chest.

"Hello, Dakota," I said in as soft a voice as I could. She just gave me a shy smile. "Look, girls, you can't stay here it's getting dark and it's too dangerous. I have an RV on the other side of these trees. It has an extra bedroom, and I have food in these bags. I'm sure you're hungry, so why don't you come with me.

"I dunno," Kimber said. "We were always told not to trust strangers."

"C'mon, Kim," Dakota said. "He looks like a nice man, and I'm hungry, and I don't want to spend another night in that box."

Kimber sighed. "Alright, I guess it's okay."

I picked up the grocery bags. "Grab your stuff," I said. Then, looking at Kimber, I said, "Please trust me. I'm not a weirdo or anything like that."

"Okay, but we don't have anything," Kimber replied.

"You mean all you have are the clothes on your back?"

"Uh-huh," Kimber replied.

"And Paddington Bear," Dakota said holding up the brown bear.

I sighed and rejoined the path with the two girls in tow. A few minutes later, we exited the wooded area ten feet away from where my RV was parked. I put two bags down and fished in the pocket of my shorts for the keyfob. The generator that automatically tops off the batteries or bypasses them and comes on when there is a demand, was humming quietly. The door unlocked and the interior light came on together with the single exterior light. I picked up the two bags as the retractable steps deployed. Once inside, I put the bags on the kitchen area counter.

"Why don't you and Dakota go and take a shower and wrap towels around yourselves so I can wash your dirty clothes."

Dakota looked to her sister for approval. Kimber looked at me, then at Dakota and nodded.

"Okay, girls, follow me," I said as I led the way down the hallway and into my master suite. When I parked earlier, I had extended the two slide-outs—one in the living/dining/kitchen area—and one in the master suite. With the slide-outs extended, the RV was larger than my old apartment in Pullman. I opened the door to the spacious bathroom and pulled a couple of towels out of the small linen closet. I could see the girls look around the bathroom with open-mouth stares.

"Wow!" Kimber said, "this is bigger than the bedroom we had at home."

"Here you go, girls. There's soap and shampoo over there. Bring me your dirty clothes when you've showered, and I'll wash and dry them for you."

I handed them the towels and left. Half an hour later, as I was warming up some soup on the propane gas cooktop, Kimber and Dakota came into the main area of the RV. They had the large bath towels wrapped around their torsos and tucked in under their armpits. Dakota's came to just below her knees; Kimber's, on the other hand, came to mid-thigh because she was taller. They handed me their dirty clothes.

"My goodness, girls, two beautiful sisters were hiding under all that grime."

The girls were indeed beauties, with now clean blonde hair and green eyes. Dakota was flat-chested, but I could see the twin swells of Kimber's breasts under the towel. I put their dirty clothes in the compact, combination washer-dryer, added a detergent packet and turned it on.

"How about grilled cheese sandwiches and vegetable soup?"

"Yes, please," they said at the same time.

They sat on one side of the dining table that was attached to the RV wall at one end and supported by a chrome pole at the other; I sat on the opposite banquette sipping a beer watching them eat. I'd already eaten while they showered.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked.

Kimber swallowed the bite of sandwich and answered, "I'm fifteen and Dakota's ten—well almost eleven."

"Do you know where your mom is?"

Kimber shook her head and swallowed a mouthful of food. "She moved out of our rented apartment and dumped us at the mall, and they drove off."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Mom and her boyfriend, Frank."

"Do you have any other relatives, Kim?"

Kimber shook her head.

It was now apparent that I hadn't thought this whole thing through. When I asked the girls to come with me, I figured I'd get them cleaned up, put food in their bellies and either take them back to their mother or a relative's house. Failing that, I would take them to the local Social Services office. Now, that last option appeared to be my only option. I'd had a taste of foster care for a year after my parents were killed until my grandparents had agreed to raise me, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. I had zero experience raising children—heck, I hadn't been around kids since high school, and I didn't much care for the idea of having a couple of kids tag along with me. I sighed heavily.

"Thank you for the food, mister," Dakota said with a toothy grin. Damn, she was as cute as a button. I realized I hadn't told them my name.

"I'm sorry, girls, I know your names, but I haven't told you mine. It's Jay."

"Thanks, Jay," Kimber said. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I honestly don't know, Kim. After I graduated from college, I bought this RV to tour the country since I've always wanted to visit all of the lower forty-eight States. And, so far, I've visited forty-six."

"Ooo, can we come with you?" Dakota said excitedly.

"No, we can't," Kimber replied.

"Why not?" Dakota asked.

"Because," Kimber replied.

"Because why, Kim?"

"Because Jay doesn't want a couple of kids following him around, that's why."

"You mean like what Frank said?"

"I guess," Kimber replied with a sigh.

The dejected look on both girls faces tugged at my heartstrings. There was no way I could desert them or turn them over to the authorities—even though I knew I should.

"Okay. If you want to, you can tag along with me."

My words brought instant smiles to both girls' faces. "Can we?" Kimber said.

"Yes, can we, Jay?" Dakota added.

"I should really turn you over to the authorities who would put you into a foster home. But I've experienced that myself when I was a kid and, although there are good people out there who would take care of you, there are also others who might abuse you—particularly because you are girls. Also, because you are sisters, it might be hard to find one foster home to take both of you. So, I'm not going to do that."

"Thanks, Jay," Kimber said with a soft smile.

"Yes, thanks, Jay," Dakota added. "So which States do you still have to visit?"

"I have to visit just Georgia and Florida, and then I'm done."

Kimber asked a question that I hadn't considered before, telling me what a smart kid she was, "Then what?"

"You know, Kim, I have no idea."

"It must be nice not knowing what you're going to do tomorrow."

"Yes, it is, Kim. When I set out on this journey, I only had one rule, south in the winter and north in the summer—well, I guess that's two rules isn't it? I spent this last summer in New England crossing another six States off my list, and have been working my way south ever since."

"Thanks for taking us in and letting us come with you," Kimber said.

"Yes, thanks," Dakota added. "We were getting really, really hungry.

"We need to get a few things straight between us," I said. "People would think it strange that a single man with two girls who weren't related to him were living together in an RV. They might want to ask questions, that I would rather not have to answer."

"Why not?" Dakota asked innocently.

Kimber answered her sister, "Because they would think he was doing stuff with us."

"You mean stuff like Frank tried to do with you?" Dakota said.

"Whoa! Wait a minute," I said. "Your mother's boyfriend tried to do what . . . molest you?"

"Yeah, he came into my bedroom one night stoned or drunk and tried to . . . you know . . ."

"Did he . . . ?"

"No, I was so mad. I kicked him in his balls."

I chuckled. "Remind me not to make you mad, Kim."

"Oh, you're nothing like him, Jay. He was ugly and smelly. You're handsome and nice, and you smell good," she said sincerely.

"Well, thank you, Kim. I think you're pretty and nice, and smell good too. I want you girls to start calling me Uncle Jay, okay?"

"Okay," Kimber said with a big smile.

"But you're not our uncle," Dakota said innocently.

"Do you want us to be taken away from Jay or have to live in a cardboard box again?" Kimber asked her sister.

"No," Dakota replied with a serious expression on her face.

"Then, call him Uncle Jay, okay?"

"Okay, I guess," Dakota replied.

The girls had finished their meals, and Kimber helped me put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then we sat in the living area, me in a swivel armchair and the two girls opposite on the sofa, watching the big flat screen television. Dakota was sitting with her legs tucked underneath her. The bottom of her towel had ridden up, and I could see the small peach shape of her pussy with its tight slit squashed between her slim thighs. I was shocked. The sight caused my cock to swell—something that had never happened before when looking at little girls.

In our senior year of college, my roommate had insisted that I come with him and a couple of his buddies to a nude beach on Spring Break. There were families with young children, all of them naked, and I only got erections looking at girls my age or the children's young mothers. The young girls did nothing for me, and the fact that I was getting aroused at the sight of a ten-year-old girl's pussy shocked me.

Kimber sat more demurely with her legs over the edge of the sofa, but her towel, that came to mid-thigh when she stood, was now a little higher, and I could clearly see a soft triangle of blonde hair between her thighs. I got up to check if the clothes were dry and adjusted my erection inside my shorts.

Their clothes were, in fact, dry, so I pulled them out. Kimber's bra was a simple white cotton one with little hearts all over it. I looked at the label; the print was faded, but I could make out the size, thirty-two B-cup. I took it, together with her matching panties and Dakota's plain white ones, Kimber's dress, and Dakota's shorts and teeshirt, and handed them to the girls. My erection had not waned.

"I'm going to run your sneakers through the wash too, Kim. They look pretty dirty," I said. "And I'll hand clean your sandals, Dakota."

Dakota jumped up and pulled off the towel. I stood there open-mouthed as I looked at the ten-year-old's naked body. She had no hips to speak off, but I was a little surprised to see that she had breasts—well the start of breasts that is. They were two plum-sized lumps under her tiny nipples. My gaze quickly moved down and locked on her plump pussy with its, what looked like to me, oversized mons and the tight slit that merged with the cleft between her buttocks.

"Dakota!" Kimber said, "Jay doesn't want to see your naked body. Turn around."

"I think he does, Kim. He's got a stiffy."

"Dakota! That's enough!" Kimber said sternly.

"Sorry, Jay," Dakota said. She took her panties from me, bent over and stepped into them. After opening her legs and adjusting the gusset, she pulled on her shorts and teeshirt.

Kimber went to undo the towel and looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I didn't get the message, so she took her other hand and circled with her forefinger. I blushed as I got the message and turned around.

"Sorry, Kim. I wasn't trying to ogle you."

"That's okay, Uncle Jay." She said teasingly emphasizing 'Uncle'.

While I had my back to her, I quickly readjusted my erection to make it less noticeable and sat back down in my armchair. Kimber turned back around and smiled at me. I looked at her gorgeous body in just a bra and panties; she had curves in all the right places, and her B-cup size breasts on her slim body made them seem even larger. The small cameltoe didn't help my erection any; thankfully, that lovely diversion was quickly covered by her dress.

"Sorry about my little sister, Jay, she can be a little too direct at times."

"That's okay, Kim. I hope you don't think I'm. . . some sort of . . . you know . . . pervert. I can assure you I've never looked at little girls that way. I mean, even the time I went to a nude beach, I never got a . . . you know . . . well, you know what I mean."

"You mean an erection?" Kimber said.

I blushed again. "Yeah . . . that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, Jay. But you're sorta cute when you blush,"

"That's okay, Kim."

"I've seen a man's penis before," Dakota announced. Not being around little girls before, I was surprised at her honesty and delightful lack of decorum.

"Dakota! What have I told you before?"

"Well, I have, what's wrong with saying that?"

Kimber sighed. "It's not something you talk about in polite company, Dakota."

Dakota tried to look contrite with her head lowered a little. "Sorry," she said.

"Tomorrow, ladies, I'm taking you shopping. If you're to travel with me, then you need new clothes and um, new undies."

"Are you rich, Jay?" Dakota asked innocently.

"Dakota!" Kimber admonished.

"It's okay, Kim," I said. "I guess you could say I am, Dakota. I won a little over thirty-six million dollars in the Washington State Powerball Lottery about two years ago. After taxes, I received a little over twenty-five million and used some to treat myself to this motorhome and invested the rest."

"Wow!" Kimber said.

"Is that a lot of money?" Dakota asked naively.

"Yes, Dakota," Kimber replied, "It's a ton of money."

********

We watched a movie on HBO, courtesy of the automatic satellite dish, until ten o'clock when I showed them where the guest room was. "Sorry, but I only have one guest room, so you girls will have to share a bed, but it is a queen-size. The bathroom is over there," I added, nodding to the door opposite the guest room. "There's brand new toothbrushes and toothpaste so make sure you brush your teeth." I chuckled to myself, sounding like a parent.

"That's okay," Kimber said, "We had to share a bed in our apartment. But I hope Dakota doesn't snore like she usually does."

"I don't snore," Dakota argued.

"Yes, you do. You don't know it since you're asleep."

I heard Dakota mutter "I don't" under her breath. I left them to it and headed for my master suite. I took a quick shower and climbed into bed. Five minutes later, I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I awoke at dawn, turned to my left in the large king-sized bed, and saw the outline of a body under the sheet next to me. Judging by the size, I knew that it was Kimber. She turned over and looked at me with her gorgeous green eyes.

"What are you doing in my bed, Kim?"

"My sister snored, and I couldn't get to sleep. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't wear pajamas," I said, stupidly, then wondered why I'd said it.

"That's okay, I won't look," Kimber replied. "But I gotta pee, so close your eyes 'cause I only have panties on."

I turned away and felt the mattress move as Kimber got off the bed. A few moments later, I heard the tinkling sound of her urine splashing into the toilet bowl.

"Is it okay to flush the toilet?" Kimber shouted.

I chuckled. "Yes, go ahead, it's okay," I shouted back.

I heard the toilet flushing and the sound of Kimber washing her hands. I was disappointed when I heard the bedroom door open and close as she left. I lay there mulling over how, in the space of twelve hours, my life had changed, and I surprised myself when I realized that I was happy about my change of circumstances. Kimber, in the space of twelve hours, had undoubtedly made an impact on me. She was a beautiful young woman and, much to my surprise, even though she was only fifteen, I found myself attracted to her.

Twenty minutes later, after showering and brushing my teeth, I went into the kitchen area and made a cup of Starbucks Breakfast Blend coffee in my Keurig machine. I was sitting on the retractable steps sipping my coffee and enjoying the cool early morning air when Kimber sat down beside me with a glass of pink grapefruit juice in her hand.

"I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for Dakota and me," she said, leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. It wasn't just a peck either. I could smell the lavender scented shampoo in her damp hair; she had showered again.

"You're welcome, Kim. It's the least I could do. I just couldn't leave you there living in those boxes. What have you been doing for food and water?"

"We would go behind the grocery store and find food they had thrown out. We used the bathroom in the mall and drank from the water fountain."

"That's no way to live."

"It's what we had to do."

"I must say, Kim, for a fifteen-year-old, you're very mature and resourceful."

"Living with our mother, I had to be, and someone had to take care of Dakota because my mother didn't bother. Can I ask how old you are, Jay?"

"I'm twenty-four."

"And . . . you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, I guess that I'm a little shy when it comes to girls."

"You're not shy around Dakota and me."

"I know, and that sort of surprises me. Maybe it's because you're much younger than me."

"Dakota, maybe, but I'm not."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, you're not."

"Maybe I could be your girlfriend someday," Kimber speculated with a shy smile.

The way she said it, I knew she was trying to be casual, but I was sure she meant it. She was so sweet, and I was beginning to really like her. I really felt comfortable around her, and she had brought something into my life that had been missing.

"I think I would like that," I said simply.

Kimber gave me one of her soft smiles that were starting to grow on me. The girl was slowly stealing my heart.

I heard Dakota come out of the bedroom. A few moments later, she came up behind us.

"Morning," she said through yawns.

"Good morning, Miss Dakota," I replied.

"You snored again last night. You kept me awake," Kimber chided.

"Sorry!" Dakota replied rolling her eyes.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" I asked.

"Yes," she said with a big smile.

"You girls hungry?"

"Uh-huh," Dakota replied.

"How about I fix us scrambled eggs and toast."

"That sounds good," Kimber said. "I don't know about you, Dakota, but I'm famished."

********

By the time breakfast was over, and the dishes had been retired to the dishwasher, it was approaching ten o'clock. Not wanting to carry loads of clothes across the parking lot again, I quickly found two head-to-head parking spots near the Mall's west entrance. I clicked the keyfob to lock the RV's door, and the three of us headed into the newly opened mall doors. Our first stop was Belk's, where I told the girls to get as many outfits and shoes as they wanted.

"As many as we want—really?" Kimber said.

"Yes. And don't worry about the money. Just get everything that you need. And get several of each since we won't be doing a wash but maybe once a week."

"Okay, thanks very much, Jay," Kimber said with a soft smile. "Do we need to get underwear?"

"You know, I was on the Internet the other day and I did a search for something or other—I forget what, and I got a popup ad for the PINKS line of undies. I've no idea what they are, but do you want to get some of those?"

"Wow! Yes please, but they're expensive. Mom could never afford to buy us those. We used to shop at Walmart."

"I have a lot of money, and the only person I have to spend it on is me. I want you and Dakota to have the best. It will make me happy."

Kimber got on tiptoe and kissed me on my cheek. "Thank you, Jay."

"You're very welcome, Sweetheart."

I sat by the cash register as each girl brought dresses and tops and skirts and socks and shorts and shoes and bathing suits and other items I didn't even recognize, and put them on the table. By the time they were done, it was after eleven o'clock, and Kimber and I were loaded down with ten bags. After a quick trip to the motorhome, we went back inside the mall.

"Okay, girls, next stop is for undies. Where can you buy the PINKS stuff, Kim?"

"Victoria's Secret," Kimber replied.

"Okay, but I don't want you two embarrassing me by holding up undies to show me."

Dakota giggled furiously; Kimber just smiled shyly. Inside the store, I corralled a young sales associate by the name of Teri.

"My nieces need underwear, at least ten sets. Can you help them please?"

"Ten sets!" Teri said. "You girls have a very generous uncle."

"Uncle Jay loves us and wants to give us a special treat," Dakota replied, smiling proudly.

"Yes, he does," Kimber added; she got on tiptoe and kissed me on my cheek again. I was getting used to her kisses and I wondered if she would let me kiss her on her lips. The thought of kissing Kimber sent a shiver of excitement through me.

I smiled and sat down next to the register as Kimber and Dakota went off into the PINKS section. I could see Kimber picking up bras and panties—the shape of some of which I wasn't familiar. Kimber came to the register and emptied her basket of selections on the counter near to me. As she put the underwear down, she looked at me and gave me a shy smile that sent an unexpected thrill through me. She turned and went back to picking out more underwear.

Dakota came over and dumped her shopping basket filled with about a dozen pairs of panties next to Kimber's. She picked up a lemon-yellow pair that I recognized as a bikini style.

"You like these, Uncle Jay?" she teased with the emphasis on 'Uncle.'

I felt a slight blush on my cheeks as I replied, "Yes, very nice, Dakota."

Teri looked at me and smiled. "You've got two beautiful nieces," she said. "I wish my uncle would take me shopping and buy me all of this underwear. Oh, I noticed that the younger one wasn't wearing a bra. I hope it's okay, but I measured her and told her to get some. She needs a twenty-eight-A."

"No, that's okay. Thanks, Teri. Isn't she a little young to need a bra, though?" I replied, having not a clue as to what age a girl started puberty, and what size their breasts needed to be to wear a bra?

"Not really," Teri said. "I started growing . . . you know . . . when I was nine. How old is she?"

"She's ten—almost eleven," I replied.

Dakota came back with a basketful of undershirts, camisoles and half a dozen bras of different colors. "I think I'm done," she said.

"Okay, wait here while I go find Kim," I replied.

I found Kimber in the aisle with bras in all colors and styles. She had a small, sky-blue cotton one in her hand and half a dozen more in the shopping basket at her feet as she turned and saw me.

Kimber smiled shyly as she held up the bra and said, "Do you like this color, Uncle Jay?"

"Very nice, Kim. Very sexy."

I had no idea where the word 'sexy' came from, and I blushed a little. Kimber got on tiptoe and kissed me on the corner of my mouth. I felt another shiver of excitement run through me.

"You're cute, Jay. You get embarrassed at the smallest things. When I wear this bra, I'm going to feel very sexy, so thank you."

"I haven't told you this, Kim, but you're the most beautiful female I've ever met."

Now it was Kimber's turn to blush slightly. "Thanks, Jay, and you aren't too shabby yourself. I think we're going to have a lot of fun on this road trip."

With all the underwear paid for and bagged, we headed back to the RV and dumped the bags next to the ones we had dropped off earlier. They filled the four-person dining table as well as the two banquettes. After locking up, we headed back to the mall and found the food court. We sat eating an early lunch of chicken sandwiches and waffle fries with lemonade, all from the Chick-fil-A stall.

"Thank you for all of our clothes, Jay," Kimber said.

"Yes, thanks," Dakota added, her mouth half full of a ketchup-coated waffle fry.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Dakota," Kimber admonished.

"Where are we headed today?" Dakota asked after swallowing her fry and taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Walt Disney World," I replied.

"Wow!" Dakota said. "I've never been to Disney World before! Mom took us to Six Flags over Georgia one time. I didn't like the rollercoaster, though, it made me feel sick."

"I've been checking on their website, and they have a Princess Day where you can get your hair and nails fixed and dress up in a Disney characters outfit. Is that something you'd like to do Dakota?"

"Oh, yes! Please," Dakota gushed.

"I guess you're too old for that kind of thing, Kim?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she replied with a smile.

On the way out of the mall, we stopped at the Verizon store where I had an iPhone for each of the girls added to my account.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

By the time all of the tags were cut off and the new clothes stowed in the fitted closet in the guest bedroom, it was almost noon. I drove out of the mall parking lot and took the southbound ramp of I-95. The next sign said:

Savannah 108  
Jacksonville 230

Kimber was sitting beside me in the other captain's chair while Dakota sat at the table, playing games on her new iPhone. We crossed the state line into Florida at just after three o'clock. With the cruise control set at seventy-five we had made good progress.

"That's State number forty-eight," I proclaimed. "Mission accomplished."

"Yay," I heard Dakota say.

Kimber was quiet for the longest time. And out of the corner of my eye, I could see her occasionally glance over at me.

"Penny for them?" I said.

"Huh?" Kimber replied.

"You know . . . penny for your thoughts?"

"Oh, that? I was just thinking that I've never had a boyfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends kiss and do stuff, don't they?"

"I guess," I offered. The 'do stuff' interested me. I wondered what Kimber had in mind? "Do you want me to kiss you because that's what boyfriends do?" I teased.

"Would you? I've only ever been kissed by boys, and their kisses weren't like the ones I've seen in the movies."

"Kim, I would love to kiss you." I said.

I looked over at Kimber, who gave me her shy smile.

We stopped at a rest area about twenty miles from Orlando. While the girls used the rest area bathroom, I called Walt Disney World and made reservations for a hook-up at their Fort Wilderness RV park including a golf cart rental. I also purchased one Adult and two Child tickets for park access for seven days.

********

Later that afternoon, just before five o'clock, I backed our RV into our reserved bay and made all the hookups.

"This is really, really nice," Dakota said as she looked around. This place looks amazing, and they have a pool, I saw it as we drove in. Can we go swimming for a while, Uncle Jay?"

"I don't see why not, Sweetie," I replied. I was still amazed at how well the two sisters were weaving their way into my life; I was even more amazed at how much I liked it.

"I'm ready," Dakota said as she came out of the guest bedroom wearing the two-piece swimsuit she got at the mall. The top was just a band of material around her chest, and I could see the plum-sized lumps of her breasts topped with tiny nipples. The bottoms clung to her pussy creating a small cameltoe.

Kimber came out next, and I had to catch my breath as I saw her small, rainbow-colored string bikini. I could clearly see the bumps of her areolas on the swells of her breasts and beaded nipples through the two triangles of cloth that formed the bra top. The two triangles of material of her bikini bottoms were held together by thin strips of material tied in a long bow below each of her hips.

"Very sexy," I whispered in her ear.

She gave me a shy smile. "Thanks, Jay."

As she passed me to join Dakota outside, I caught a glimpse of her perfect ass. I could clearly see the cleft between her cheeks that were only partially covered by the bikini bottom. There was a small, sexy depression above each buttock. But what I thought was the sexiest thing of all, was the gap at the top of her slender thighs.

I headed for my bedroom to change and was glad I had a pair of baggy cargo shorts that I pulled on over my Hawaiian board shorts to hide the bulge of my growing erection. I pulled a teeshirt over my head and slipped my feet into a pair of black Under Armour sandals. I grabbed three beach towels and headed outside to join 'My Girls', as I now thought of them.

All three of us walked back down to the park entrance and picked up the four-seater golf cart I had reserved. With Kimber in the front passenger seat and Dakota behind her, I drove to the pool that was beginning to fill up with guests returning from a day in the park. I held each girl's hand as we walked into the pool area and grabbed a table with a large umbrella and four chairs. As soon as we were seated, Dakota dropped her towel and headed for the pool.

"Can she swim?" I asked Kimber.

"Like a fish. She's a better swimmer than I am," Kimber replied. "This is so, so nice, Jay, I have to pinch myself to believe it's happening. But I wonder if it will last. What happens about school?"

"Gee, I don't know. I guess that I could home school you both. That way, we could stay on the road."

"That would be nice," Kimber said. She moved her chair so it was right next to mine; she reached over and took my hand in hers and squeezed it. "But what about things that need a birth certificate or some other kind of identification. What if either of us had an emergency and had to go to the hospital?"

I was quickly discovering that Kimber was a very bright young woman. "To be honest, Kim, I hadn't thought about that either."

I sat and thought for a while, admiring Kimber's sexy body. She saw me looking at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was admiring your gorgeous body, sorry for staring."

"S'okay. I like it when you look at me like that. Makes me feel very grown up. You like my bikini? I got it just for you."

"It's very sexy, and thank you for thinking of me when you picked it out."

Kimber was quiet for a while, watching her sister playing with a girl around her own age. "I've been thinking about you quite a lot since we met," she said quietly.

"You have?"

"Uh-huh. I know I've only just met you, but it seems as if I've known you like . . . forever. I like you, Jay, I like you a lot. You're the only man who has ever taken an interest in me, and I mean in ME. My mom's boyfriends either treated me like a kid or tried to get inside my panties."

"I'm sorry you were treated like that, Kim. You're a very beautiful and intelligent young woman."

I sat and thought for a while. "I have an idea. I had a college roommate who used to forge driver licenses so he and his buddies could get into nightclubs and drink alcohol. They were excellent forgeries. I'll contact him and see if he can come up with birth certificates for you and Dakota with my last name."

Kimber leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my lips that sent a shudder of excitement through my body. "That would be great if you could do that for us."

"Wait! I've got a better idea," I said. "Rather than risk forgeries getting discovered, I'll see about getting copies of your and Dakota's birth certificates, and I can then change my last name to yours. What is your last name by the way?"

"It's Evans."

"No way!"

"It is. My name's Kimber Estelle Evans, and Dakota's is Dakota Ellen Evans. Why?"

"You won't believe this, but my last name is Evans too—Jay Sinclair Evans."

"Wow! How cool is that?"

"This makes life a whole lot easier. Where were you born?"

"Savannah."

"I'll make a request to the County Recorder in Savannah for copies of my nieces' birth certificates. As your uncle, I should be able to secure copies."

"That's perfect, Jay," Kimber said as she squeezed my hand.

"You two lovebirds coming for a swim?" Dakota said as she stood in front of us, dripping wet with her new friend beside her. The girl was only wearing a pair of white, cotton panties, and they were plastered to her body. I could see a thin, vertical dark shadow—the slit of her vulva. With a very sexy young woman sitting next to me holding my hand, and two young girls in skimpy bathing suits running around, I was rather stiff, to say the least.

"Lovebirds?" Kimber said.

"Yeah, holding hands and kissing. I saw you."

"Who's your new friend?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Her name's Claire, and she's nine and a half. Are you coming in or not?"

"Nice to meet you Claire. I'm Jay and this is Dakota's big sister, Kimber." I smiled.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Okay," I said, standing up. I pulled my cargo shorts and teeshirt off, stepped out of my sandals, then ran and dove into the deep end of the pool. Kimber followed close behind. I ended up in the five-foot section, and Kimber swam up to me, put her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and hugged me. I could feel her very firm breasts pressing against my chest. I had her buttocks in my hands, and they felt so fucking good—young, rounded and firm.

"Hello there, lovebird," she said with a giggle.

"Hello back, lovebird," I replied.

I was enjoying the feel of Kimber's breasts pressing against me and having her ass in my hands. Thankfully the cool water kept my erection somewhat in check, but I knew that Kimber could feel the bulge in my trunks pressing against her stomach. Dakota and her friend swam up, and Dakota grabbed me around my neck and pulled me under the water. Kimber let go and started splashing her sister and Claire. This went on for five minutes until I called a truce and swam back into the deep end and climbed out. I was drying off when Kimber came out and did the same with her beach towel.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" I said as I put my towel on the chair and sat on it. Not to whine but, as an only child I had missed the experience of family play with siblings. Somehow I felt like I was making up for that.

"Yeah, it was until my little sister spoiled it," Kimber replied with another of her shy smiles.

"Isn't that what little sisters are supposed to do, spoil their big sister's fun?" I offered.

"I guess you're right." She paused, then asked, "You're a very handsome man Jay. Why aren't you dating someone?"

"I don't know. I've been a bit of a loner most of my life. I don't mix with other people very well. I did date one girl in my junior year of college. Emma was her name, and we dated for about three months."

"Did the two of you . . . you know, have sex—sorry, I shouldn't have asked that; it's none of my business."

"No, it's okay Kim, I need to open up more, and for some reason, I find it very easy to talk to you. And, no, we didn't have sex. Why did you ask?"

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to know what it was like, that's all."

"Well, you're asking the wrong person."

There was a puzzled expression on Kimber's face. "You mean . . . like . . . like you've never . . . you know, never done it?"

"Well, we . . . you know fooled around and stuff, but we never had intercourse. Does that surprise you?"

"I don't know; I guess. Like I thought everyone . . . you know . . . did it."

"Then, I guess I'm not like everyone."

Kimber put her hand over her open mouth. "You're not gay, are you!?"

"No, Kim, I'm not gay. Emma wanted to." I laughed.

"Sooo . . . why didn't you?"

"I may be the only guy on the planet who thinks this way but to me, having intercourse is a commitment, and I want to make sure when I do it, it's with someone I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Aww, that's so, so sweet."

"You don't think I'm weird or anything?"

"Gawd, no! I think you're wonderful. I sorta feel the same way, I guess. I think if I'm going to give my virginity to someone, then that someone has to be really, really special."

Our very intimate and exciting conversation came to an abrupt end when Dakota came up to inform us that she was starving.

********

After we had showered and dressed, we took the golf cart to the first place we came to—Wilderness Lodge. We chose the Geyser Point Bar & Grill. As we were shown to our table by the hostess, I admired Kimber's gorgeous heart-shaped ass inside her light-blue capris that seemed to be painted on her body. I could see the white straps of her bra next to the dark-green spaghetti straps of her camisole. Very sexy.

After we were seated, I ordered a Stoli martini, up with a lemon twist and colas for my girls. The girls chatted about the day's activities while I sipped my martini. Dakota talked about her new friend Claire, telling us that her mom and dad had invited her to go to the park with them the next day.

"Can I, Jay, please? It'll be sooo much fun because she will want to go on the same rides as me," Dakota pleaded.

"I need to meet them first before I agree, but I think it's a great idea since I don't think Kim and I want to ride the It's a Small World After All, or the Mad Hatter Tea Party ride, do we?"

"No, we don't," Kimber said in mock horror

"Thanks, Jay," Dakota said. They are staying in that black and red RV that's three spots down from ours. Can we stop by on the way back?"

"I think we just might be able to do that, Sweetie."

After a delicious dinner of filet mignon for me and roast chicken for my girls, we stopped at Claire's parents' motorhome. They were a lovely couple, and after ten minutes of conversation, I told Dakota that she could go with them the next day. Tom, Claire's father, said they would pick Dakota up at nine the following day. When we got back to our RV, Dakota was tired from all the swimming she had done that afternoon, so she went to bed early. Kimber and I sat on the sofa watching a movie on Showtime. Ten minutes in, she moved close and put her head in the crook of my shoulder. I put my arm around her, and she snuggled closer.

"This is nice," she said.

'Yes, Sweetheart, it is. You want that kiss now?"

Kimber turned her head up to me. "Please, would you?"

I put my hand on the back of her neck and leaned down and kissed her lush, full lips for about thirty seconds.

"Mmmm, that was nice," she said. "Can we do it again?"

This time as I kissed her, she put her hand on my shoulder and opened her lips. My probing tongue entered her mouth and found her tongue, and so started our little flirty dance. She moaned into my mouth as we kissed passionately. I couldn't resist it; I had to feel her breast that had pressed against me in the pool that afternoon. I slid my hand off her neck and, as I cupped her left breast, a shudder ran through her body.

"Are you okay with me doing this, Kim?"

"Mmmm," was her murmured response.

I gently fondled her perfect breast, relishing its firmness. It was an incredible feeling to be holding this fifteen-year-old goddess' breast, a nice handful that was for sure. Even though there were two layers of clothing between the palm of my hand and her naked breast, I could feel her hard nipple.

Kimber broke our kiss after a full minute of passionate French kissing panting hard. "Gawd, I never knew kissing could be like this," she said, still trying to catch her breath. "Now THAT was a movie kiss."

"You want to go to bed?" I ventured.

"You mean with you?" she replied with a nervous smile.

"If that's what you want, Kim. I don't want to force you. Just because I'm letting you and your sister live with me and buy you clothes, don't assume that I want to take advantage of you. I have loved doing these things for you two. It makes me feel so good. But it doesn't mean you have to do something you don't want to . . . you know feel obligated."

"As you get to know me, Jay, you will find that I'm quite strong-willed and you couldn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. I think I'd like to sleep with you tonight," she replied.

"Sorry if I misread you. I like it that you're independent."

I turned out the lights and headed into my master suite. I went to the bathroom, leaving Kimber to get into bed. When I returned, she was under the sheet on her back looking at me. I turned around and quickly slipped my boxers off and slipped under the sheet.

"Are we going to have sex?" she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Let's not rush this, okay?" I replied. The truth of the matter is, I was probably at least as nervous as she was.

"Kay," she replied.

We kissed again, and a shiver of anticipation ran through me as I slipped my hand down and found her breasts unfettered by clothing. I trembled as I felt her puffed areolas and her bead-like nipples pressing into my palm. Her breasts were incredibly firm—hard almost, but there was also a softness to them. A delightful contrast. I had never felt the breasts of one so young before, and I thought that young budding breasts were a thing of wonder.

"You have beautiful breasts, Kim; so firm; so perfect."

"Thanks," she breathed.

I cupped her left breast and caressed her areola with the pad of my thumb, feeling its sensual puffiness. I had to see it. I moved the sheet down, exposing her upper torso. Her nipples looked like small pink cherries on the puffed mounds of her areolas darkened with her arousal. I trembled as I leaned in and sucked her areola, teasing her nipple with the tip of my tongue. Kimber's areolas seemed to have gotten bigger—more puffed, a darker pink and there were tiny goosebumps in a perfect circle around her nipples. Kimber trembled as I sucked her nipple. I moved to its twin and sucked it to full hardness too.

Kimber was trembling and breathing hard into my mouth as I gently squeezed her young, firm perfect breasts. My cock was leaking a lot of precum, and I needed to get some relief, but I didn't want to stop what I was doing—worshipping Kimber's gorgeous breasts. As I sucked her nipples, alternating between the two of them, I could feel Kimber begin to jerk a little, and her breathing was coming harder.

Then she began to moan and all of a sudden, she climaxed. She put her arm around my neck and pulled my mouth into hers as she orgasmed. Her whole body trembled as her orgasm grabbed her and shook her. I held her tight; our lips pressed together. Her orgasm lasted a good two minutes until she started to calm, and her breathing slowed.

Kimber released me and looked at me with such love and adoration it made my heart pound in my chest. I saw tears form in the corners of her eyes and tumble down her cheeks. She held me tight as I kissed her tears away. She finally stopped crying and put her hand on my cheek.

"I love you, Jay," she said. The way she said it and the look in her eyes told me it wasn't puppy love or what she was expected to say after I'd brought her to orgasm. She really did love me, and at that moment I knew I loved her too.

I kissed her. "I love you too, Kim. I know I'm not supposed to feel this way after only meeting you two days ago, but I can't help it."

"I know," she replied, "I know. Cuddle me, Jay."

I drew her to me and kissed her forehead.

"I love you more than anything, my darling girl." She didn't say a word, but cuddled up close to me and I felt complete for the first time in my life.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I felt Kimber's soft lips on my cheek as I stirred from a deep sleep early the next morning. "I love you," she whispered and was gone; she probably went back to the guest room, so Dakota would not wake up and find her gone and come looking for her. I lay there reliving the previous evening when Kimber had unexpectedly climaxed as I sucked on her nipples. The other unexpected event was Kimber and I expressing our love for each other. I tried to think if my expression of love for her was a reaction to her telling me she loved me, but I knew that it wasn't, I was sure of that. After showering and getting dressed, I headed to the kitchen area and made a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Jay," Kimber said softly. She was dressed in a pair of pale-blue cotton shorts and a white camisole that came to her hips. I could see the outline of her bra underneath.

I kissed her soft, warm lips. "Morning, Sweetheart," I replied.

"Last night was wonderful," she said.

"Yeah, I know. It was, wasn't it?"

"I think Dakota knows I didn't sleep with her last night. She saw me get into bed this morning."

"Oh," I replied. "Are you sure? Just tell her you went to the bathroom or to get a drink."

"I think she knew; I was only wearing panties, and I normally wear a teeshirt to bed."

"Oh, okay. I think you need to have a word with her. If she tells anyone that you've slept with me, it could cause a lot of trouble, and we don't need any outside scrutiny right now."

"Okay, I'll do that."

Kimber disappeared back into the guest bedroom. Twenty minutes later, Dakota appeared.

"Grapefruit juice, Sweetie?" I said.

"Please," she replied.

I poured a glass of juice and put it on the table in front of her. She took a sip.

"I think it's kinda cool," Dakota said.

"What is?"

"You know . . . you and Kim."

"Oh, that. You know you can never breathe a word to anyone!"

"I know, I'm not stupid. I'm almost eleven years old, you know!"

I had to smile.

"I love both you and Kim, and I don't want to lose you," she said with all seriousness.

I leaned over and kissed her on her lips. "Thanks, Dakota. I don't want to lose you or Kim either. How about cornflakes for breakfast?"

"Okay."

I took a bowl from a wall cupboard and poured Kellogg's cornflakes into it followed by milk. I sat and watched as she ate.

"You're just as beautiful as your sister; you know that, don't you?"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are, Dakota. I think I'm going to have to chase the boys away as you get older."

Dakota beamed as she gave me her toothy grin. It reminded me again of the monumental task I had taken on to parent two girls. Things like how to get them both to a dentist while we were on the road. Kimber came out of the bedroom and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. When Dakota had finished breakfast, I put five twenty dollar bills in front of her, followed by her seven-day park pass.

"What's that for?" she asked with a big smile.

"You will need money to eat and you might want to buy a souvenir or maybe treat Claire to something. Whatever you do, don't lose that pass. Put it in your pocket."

Dakota gave me a 'you think I'm stupid' look. "Okay."

Just then there was a knock at the door. I answered and Tom, Claire's father, stood there. Claire and her mother were standing behind him.

"Good morning, Tom, come on in," I said, "Dakota is ready."

"Wow! this is nice. We wondered who owned this beauty," Tom said as he looked around the luxurious interior.

Dakota came over, pulled me down, and planted a kiss on my cheek and said, "See you this evening, Uncle Jay."

"Have a great time, Sweetie, and be back by nine, okay?"

"We'll have her back on time. And we'll keep a close eye on her. Don't worry, Jay," Tom said.

I watched the four of them walk away.

As soon as I closed the door, Kimber came up to me, put her arms around my neck, pressed her breasts against me, and kissed me on my lips. She said, "We have the whole day to ourselves."

"I'm looking forward to it. Let's head out, shall we?"

I drove the golf cart to the transport stop and we caught a ride to The Magic Kingdom. For the whole morning, we strolled leisurely holding hands like the lovers we were. No one paid us any heed since Kimber looked older than her fifteen years, so we looked like any other couple. In the Haunted House, when the lights went out, Kimber got on tiptoe and kissed me on my lips and whispered, "I love you, Jay Evans."

Kimber looked and acted like a different person. There seemed to be a glow on her face and a little bounce in her step. I felt different, too. There was a contentment inside me that I had only ever felt before when I was on my own—and maybe not then. Now, with my lover beside me, I finally felt truly complete. For lunch we ate fish and chips, as the Brits called French fries, at the Rose & Crown pub in Epcot. Afterward, we sat on a bench and looked out at the lagoon.

"I'm worried," Kimber said at length.

"Worried about what, Sweetheart?"

"I'm just soooo happy, and I'm afraid that it can't last."

"You've heard the saying, carpe diem?"

"Seize the day, right?"

"Yes, don't worry about tomorrow, just enjoy today."

She leaned over and kissed me with her soft, luscious lips. "You're right. I love you so very much, Jay."

I kissed her in return, "I love you too, Kim. Where to next?"

Kimber thought for a few moments. "How about Soarin' Around the World?"

"Okay, Soarin' it is."

We rode a few of the rides in Epcot and, at six o'clock, headed to the Chefs de France restaurant for dinner. During dinner, I got a phone call from Dakota.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

"Can I sleepover with Claire this evening?"

I put my hand over the mic. "Dakota wants a sleepover with Claire, what do you think, Kim?"

"It should be okay," Kimber replied.

"Okay, Dakota, you can sleep over. I'll stop by their RV later and drop off your pajamas."

"Thanks, Uncle Jay," Dakota said and ended the call.

"I guess we have the whole night to ourselves, my love."

"I can't wait, Jay."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

At nine thirty, I dropped off Dakota's pajamas and a change of underwear at Tom's motorhome. It was a Winnebago Adventurer. His wife's name was Nancy, and I stopped and chatted for a while to make sure everything was kosher. This was a strange new role for me—a parent ensuring the welfare of a child. I left Dakota in good hands and returned to our RV where Kimber was waiting, watching television.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes. The funny thing is, I felt like a parent making sure my daughter was in good hands."

"I haven't told you this, but Dakota said to me that she looks on you as the dad she never knew."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I never thought I would ever have a daughter or a lover."

"Maybe I can give you a daughter one day," Kimber said softly.

I looked at her, and all of a sudden, I saw my future unfurling in front of me. I put my arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you, Kim, and I want you in my life forever if that's what you want."

"It is, Jay. Can we go to bed now?"

I turned off the television, and we went to the master suite, where I again gave Kimber privacy to get undressed and into bed by heading for the bathroom. I hadn't seen her totally naked yet, just her gorgeous breasts. I gave her enough time to get into bed then exited the bathroom. She was looking at me, and I didn't want to rush things with her, so I again turned my back to her, shucked my boxers and slid under the covers.

Kimber snuggled up to me, pressing a breast into my side. "I like sleeping with you, Jay. It's so reassuring to wake up next to you."

"You're the first female I've ever slept with, and I like it; I like it a lot."

"I guess we're both experiencing first times, aren't we?"

I put my hand on her cheek, turned her face to me, and kissed her soft lips. Kimber put her hand on the back of my neck and slipped her tongue inside my mouth, and our tongues began their sensual dance. I cupped her left breast and gently squeezed its firmness; she moaned into my mouth. Her nipple immediately firmed up into a little hard bead.

"God, I love your titties, Kim," I murmured, causing Kimber to giggle.

My cock was as hard as a rock as I slid my hand off her breast and across her flat tummy. A small gasp escaped Kimber's lips as my fingers touched her large mons through the thin cotton of her panties. I could tell by the low waist that they were a bikini cut style. I backed up and moved my fingertips under the waistband of her panties. I slid lower, cupping her mons, causing more small gasps of excitement from Kimber's lips. I could feel her hard pubic bone beneath her full soft mons.

"I'm going to touch your pussy, Kim. Are you okay with that?" I whispered.

She opened her legs and murmured her approval into my mouth, "Mmm, please."

Her labia seemed to be stuck together; all I could feel in her tight slit was the ridge of her inner labia. As I pressed my middle finger against her cleft, moving her plump labia aside, feeling how wet the folds of her vulva were, she moaned loudly.

"Oh, God, Jay," she said. "That feels sooo good."

As I pushed my finger, now wet with her secretions, further between her legs and touched the opening to her vagina, she gasped loudly.

"Gawd, yes, Jay, put your finger inside me," she said. Her voice no longer displayed any nervousness. Kimber knew what she wanted, and that I was going to give it to her.

Kimber arched her back as I pushed my finger inside her very hot, and very wet love tunnel. I felt a tentative hand grasp the shaft of my erection as I probed her vagina with first one, then two fingers. She grasped my cock, wrapping her long slender fingers around its shaft; she began to stroke me as I rubbed her clit with the pad of my thumb, feeling it get larger and firmer. She was moaning loudly, and I was sort of glad that Dakota was at a sleepover since I'm sure Kim would have awakened her.

"Gawd, Jay, I never knew this would feel better than when I do it myself."

I could feel her leg begin to twitch, and her butt to jerk as her uncontrollable orgasm began to take hold of her. Kimber was squeezing my cock to the point where it began to hurt a little, but I didn't care. I wanted to experience her orgasm with her in all its wonder. I was reasonably sure that, compared with the one she experienced while I was sucking her nipples, it was going to be explosive. And explosive it was.

"Oh, oh, uh, uh, uh," she cried as she climaxed. Her legs closed around my hand; I could feel her vagina pulsing, clenching my fingers inside her. Kimber was breathing hard as her whole body shook. She thankfully released her iron grip on my cock, grabbed me around my neck, and pulled me on top of her, pressing her breasts up against my chest.

Kimber's orgasm went on for at least two minutes before it began to wane. She let go of me, and I withdrew my hand from between her legs and tasted and smelled her sex. It was wonderful. I could feel small tics and jerks in her legs and butt like small aftershocks. Slowly they stopped, and Kimber opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Gawd, Jay, that was sooo amazing."

"I'm glad I helped you experience it. Next time I'm going to bring you off with my tongue."

"I've seen guys do that on the Internet, but the women didn't seem to like it—well, they didn't seem to experience what I just did."

"That's because they fake their orgasms for the camera."

Kimber was quiet for the longest time. Then she said, "I felt it . . . you know . . . your cock. It's so big."

"I'm just average judging by what I've seen on the Internet."

She was quiet again for a while. Then said, "Can I . . . you know . . . see it?"

I didn't hesitate. I pushed the covers down, exposing my hard erection lying flat on my stomach, dripping precum.

Kimber got closer for a better look. "It's beautiful," she said.

"Beautiful?" I said.

"Yeah, it's more beautiful than the ones I saw online. And it's yours, which makes it even more beautiful."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Kim."

Kimber seemed satisfied for now and pulled the covers up to our waists and snuggled into my chest. A few minutes later, I looked at her face; she was asleep. I reached over and turned off the bedside table lamp, careful not to wake her. I lay there with my fingers covered with her juices and her taste on my lips and slowly succumbed to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Kimber was awake before me the next morning. As I awoke from a deep sleep, fresh from a dream of having intercourse with her rapidly disappearing into the far recesses of my mind, I could feel Kim's fingers exploring my erection. I was thrilled that she was taking the initiative. It was an incredible experience to feel her fingertips running up and down my shaft, wiping the pad of a finger over the end scooping up a little of the precum that had leaked out during the night and bringing it to her nose and lips.

She had long fingers and could easily encircle my girth. Kimber drew my foreskin back and examined the smooth purple-hued crown. I felt her touch my frenulum then lift each testicle in turn as if she was weighing them.

Kimber jumped a little as I spoke, "So what do you think?"

"It's not at all like I thought it would feel like. It feels sorta funny like it's really hard, but the skin moves as if it's not attached. But I think it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, 'cause it's all I've got and it's all yours," I replied eliciting a fit of giggles reminding me that, although we were in a sexual relationship, she was only fifteen years old.

Kimber lay back beside me, leaned over and kissed me. "I love you very, very much, Jay."

"I love you too, Kim. Would you be okay with me seeing you naked?"

"Uh-huh, why?"

"Because I want to see the rest of your beautiful body."

"Kay."

"Why don't we shower together then head out to Whispering Canyon Café for breakfast. We can take the golf cart."

Kimber was a little shy at first. She had her back to me as she got out of her panties, but I got a good look at her stupendous, heart-shaped ass with its sexy cleft. We got into the shower; Kimber kept her back turned to me as we showered. As I reached 'round her, trying to wash her breasts, she tried to pull my hands away giggling as she did so. After a few minutes of me washing her breasts, she relented and turned to face me. I looked down at her prominent mons that swelled up from her tummy with a covering of fine blonde hairs—almost down-like. Her labia were smooth and bare, and only the thin ruffle of her inner labia was visible in an otherwise tightly closed slit.

"God, Kim, you've got an incredibly beautiful body."

Kimber gave me a shy smile. "Thanks, Jay."

She soaped up her hands and thoroughly cleaned my cock. "There," she said, "it looks good enough to eat." She blushed as she realized what she had just said. After drying and getting dressed, we headed out in the golf cart and found the cafe. We managed to get the last table for two. I ordered fried eggs, sausage, toast, and coffee. Kimber ordered scrambled eggs, fresh fruit and a glass of orange juice.

"Can we do Animal Kingdom today?" Kimber asked after we had finished breakfast, and I had paid the check.

"That sounds like fun, Sweetheart," I replied.

We spent the whole day in the park, riding the vehicles on Safari and riding Expedition Everest. For dinner, I had made reservations for the Victoria and Albert Restaurant in The Grand Floridian, so we headed back to the RV to clean up and put on more formal attire for the high-end restaurant.

"This is really fancy," Kimber whispered after our waiter had taken her napkin, opened it and laid it on her lap. "I could get used to this."

I thoroughly enjoyed Kimber's company at dinner. The way the candlelight played off her delicate facial features and the tops of her breasts that were just visible inside her emerald-green, long-sleeved silk blouse pushed up a little by her white lacy bra. It was very demure, but to me, it was incredibly sexy as I'd now had the pleasure of nuzzling her gorgeous breasts.

"You look lovely tonight, Kim. I love that blouse; it matches your eyes," I said. "And I love that bra," I added in a whisper.

Kimber gave me one of her soft, shy smiles that I had come to love. "And you look very handsome," she said.

As we were sharing a sorbet for dessert, my phone vibrated. I excused myself and stepped out of the dining room. I answered the call; it was Dakota.

"What's up, Sweetie?"

"Claire's folks want to stay late and see the fireworks display in Epcot. Can I stay too?"

"Of course you can, honey, so long as they get you back to our RV."

"Well . . . seeing as it's going to be late, is it okay if I sleepover with Claire again?"

A shiver of excitement ran through me at the thought of another night alone with Kimber. "I don't see why not. We'll see you after breakfast. Don't forget, I've booked your Princess session at ten tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks, Uncle Jay."

I ended the call. I was so proud of Dakota for maintaining our cover story. I returned to the dining room, where Kimber was finishing up the lemon sorbet.

"Was that Dakota?" she asked.

"Yes, my love. And we get to spend the whole night together again, since she's staying to watch the fireworks display in Epcot and she's having another sleepover."

There was a look in Kimber's eyes that I hadn't seen before. "I want to try something tonight," she said.

"What's that?" I asked, intrigued.

Kimber lowered her voice and leaned closer. "You've been making me feel really good, and I want to repay the favor. I hope I do it right and make you happy."

"Kimber, just being you and being next to me, makes me the happiest man in the world."

"That's so sweet, Jay, but I want to do more."

"I can't wait, my love. I have to tell you that I think I know what you have in mind, and I absolutely love our journey together. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined you and I would be sitting here having a wonderful dinner together when I took that diversion through that wooded area to get back to my RV."

"Jay, would it be in bad taste if I asked our waiter to take a picture of us?"

I smiled. "I don't think so," I replied.

Kimber handed me her iPhone, and I showed it to our waiter. Without asking, he smiled and said, "I would love to."

Kimber came over and leaned into me, her face next to mine, while our waiter shot half a dozen photos of us for posterity.

"I like this one the best," Kimber said as she showed me one photo where she was kissing my cheek.

"I like this one," I replied swiping through several photos until I stopped at one where we were looking into each other's eyes. The waiter had captured the moment perfectly with the look of love on both of our faces.

"Can we go back now?" Kimber asked as she put her iPhone away.

"Yes, my love."

"I like it when you call me 'my love'."

I paid the rather expensive check adding a twenty percent tip, and we left the hotel. We took the boat back to Fort Wilderness. It was almost nine o'clock when we got back to our RV.

"Can we shower together again?" Kimber asked.

"As long as you'll let me wash you all over," I replied.

Kimber blushed. "Alright," she said. I had touched her breasts and her pussy, given her orgasms and we had seen each other naked, yet she still blushed when she thought about me washing her body.

I turned the shower on, got undressed, and stepped in. Standing behind Kimber, I washed her back and buttocks, slipping a finger between her legs, causing her to giggle. I just loved Kimber's breasts, young, firm with puffy areolas and beaded nipples. I turned her around and slipped a soapy hand between her legs, washing her pussy.

"God, I love your pussy, Kimber. Later tonight, I'm going to taste it."

That last comment elicited a fit of giggles.

"My turn," she said as she took the bar of soap and lathered up her hands. As she washed my cock, she drew the foreskin back and washed the crown. She paid particular attention to my scrotum, which made me think about what she had in mind for later. I could hardly contain my excitement at the thought of my cock inside Kimber's mouth.

When she was done, and we had rinsed, I turned off the water. I was staring at Kimber's naked body as she dried herself. She saw me looking at her.

"What?" she said.

"I can't believe that you're my lover, Kimber. You've got the most incredible, most sexy, most gorgeous, most beautiful body."

Kimber gave me one of her wonderful shy smiles. "Thanks," she said.

After drying off, we got onto the bed, and she immediately put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I felt her tongue pressing against my lips, so I opened my mouth, tilted my head, and we began an intense French kissing session. Part way through, I cupped her firm breast, feeling her enlarged areola and hard nipple pressing into the plan of my hand. A few moments later, I felt her long fingers encircle my now very hard cock.

"Mmm, I love it when you hold my cock."

"If you like that, you're really going to love what I'm going to do next."

I groaned with pleasure as Kimber moved down the bed and lifted my cock off my stomach and kissed its crown. "My God, Kim," I murmured as she took the whole head inside her hot mouth.

"Tell me if I'm not doing it right; I've never done this before."

I didn't need to correct her since she was doing a somewhat decent job for her first time—not that I had any frame of reference except maybe masturbation and what she was doing with her mouth was a thousand times better than what I did with my hand. I did wince one time when she raked my frenulum with her teeth.

"Sorry, Jay," she said, "I should have known that's a sensitive spot."

Although Kimber's fingers were long, wrapping all the way around my shaft, her mouth was small, and she could only get the head and maybe two more inches inside. But I didn't care. The feeling of her soft lips on the underside of my cockhead was incredible. The way she was kneeling next to me allowed me to slip my fingers into her channel, moving her engorged labia aside, feeling how hot and wet she was.

"Mmmm," she murmured with the head of my cock inside her mouth as I pushed a finger inside her tight, hot vagina and began to massage her clit with my thumb. As Kimber fellated me, I finger fucked her to a climax. She took her mouth off my cock as she orgasmed.

"Oh, oh, ah, ah, my gaaawd!" she cried out. I could feel her body jerking and trembling. After a minute, she began to calm down; her breathing slowed.

"I was supposed to making you feel good, not the other way around."

"Sorry, Kimber, I can never resist touching your pussy; I'm addicted to it. Besides, we're making each other feel good."

Kimber giggled and went back to giving me head. At one point, she took a testicle into her mouth and sucked. She sucked a little hard at first, and I had to tell her that my nuts were tender and to be gentle.

"Sorry," Kimber said.

"You remember what your mother's boyfriend did when you kicked him in his nuts?"

"Oh, yeah, he was lying on the floor in agony. Sorry, I'll be more careful."

"You do know what happens if you keep sucking and stroking my cock?"

"Of course, you'll spurt cum."

"Okay, just letting you know."

"I'm not going to let you cum in my mouth this time; I want to see what it looks like in real life. I'll taste it, and if I like it, you can cum in my mouth next time. Let me know when you're going to spurt."

"My God, Kim, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Took pity on Dakota and me, I guess."

Kimber went back to sucking my cock and stroking its shaft. I could feel my impending orgasm spreading its warmth throughout my groin area. My scrotum drew up tight.

"I'm there, baby!" I cried as my cock swelled.

Kimber lifted her mouth off my cock and continued to stroke me as the first large rope of my pearly-white semen spurted out the end and a good twelve inches into the air and landed back down on her fist and wrist. Another equally long rope spurted out, followed by another weaker one. Two more spurted followed by a couple that oozed out the end.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Kimber examining my semen coating the back of her hand and wrist. I held my breath as she brought her hand to her nose and sniffed. She wrinkled her nose just a tad, but put her tongue out and tasted my semen. She wiped her tongue across her lips, savoring the salty taste. Then she licked some more off and swallowed it, allowing me to breathe finally.

"So?" I said.

Kimber tasted some more, and I could see her throat move as she swallowed. "The smell is . . . okay, I guess. It has a sorta metallic smell. The taste is a little salty, but I kinda like it. It's not a milkshake that's for sure, but you can spurt in my mouth anytime that you want to."

"Kimber, you don't know how happy that makes me feel, since I really, really enjoyed my first blowjob. Speaking of which, I want to go down on you; I want to taste your pussy."

Kimber giggled and headed for the bathroom to clean up. I followed and took a wet washcloth and cleaned up best I could short of showering. We returned to the bed, and I immediately got between Kimber's legs that she had opened for me. Her red, engorged outer labia had flared open, revealing the soft folds of her thin inner labia that formed her clitoral hood and extended all the way down to the dark opening to her vagina.

"God, I love your pussy," I said. Kimber tousled my hair in response.

I moved in close and inhaled the aroma of her sex. It was slightly tart with a hint of floral soap. I licked from her vagina to her clit eliciting a quiet gasp from Kimber's lips.

"Mmmmm, you taste divine," I murmured. She did. I loved the taste of her sex—earthy with a hint of sweetness and tinge of sweat. Truly the nectar of the gods. Kimber gasped again, but louder this time as I pushed two fingers inside her vagina. I could feel her clenching her vaginal muscles around my fingers. As I began to suck her small nubbin of a clit, I could feel it getting larger. I only had Emma to compare her with, and Kimber's clitoris was definitely larger.

Kimber was moaning loudly now as I worked on her clit and thrust three fingers in and out of her tight, wet vagina. I could feel her clenching and releasing her grip on my fingers. As I nipped her clit between my lips, I felt her vagina contract with her orgasm.

"Oh, oh gaaawd, Jay!" she cried. Her legs closed, trapping my head. I could feel her vagina pulsing, and her legs jerking uncontrollably as her orgasm took over her body. I heard guttural sounds from Kimber's lips as her orgasm consumed her, "Ah, ah, uh, uh, uh, nuh, nuh, nuh."

Her orgasm seemed to go on forever. When she finally released my head, I withdrew my fingers from her pussy and moved up beside her. She threw her arm over my chest and pushed her wet pussy into my thigh.

Kimber kissed me. "I love you soooo much, Jay, and that was incredible. I didn't know that your tongue could give me such an intense orgasm."

"I love you too, Kim, my sweet girl, my sweet lover."

"Can I ask a question?" Kimber said after quite a while. I could tell she was thinking of something, of what I didn't know.

"Of course. You can always ask me anything, and I'll do my very best to always answer truthfully."

"We only have a few days left here, and I was wondering what are we going to do next."

"I hadn't given it much thought, my love. I was too busy enjoying your and Dakota's company and your love."

"Well, I have."

"Oh, you have, have you?" I grinned to encourage her.

"Yes, I've given it a lot of thought the last few days since we became . . . you know, lovers."

I sat up with my head propped on one hand, my elbow on the bed. "I can't wait to hear what you have in mind."

"I think we should sell the RV, buy a house somewhere and, when I'm old enough, get married."

My heart pounded in my chest with love for this incredible young woman who was lying beside me. "You want to marry me? An old confirmed bachelor?"

"You're not the least bit old. And, yes Jay, I want to marry you and have your babies."

"I'd love to marry you, Kim, but you'll have to let me do it right and get down on one knee and propose."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You have to buy a ring too, you know."

"I'll make a deal with you, Kim. On your sixteenth birthday, I'm going to propose to you, and when you turn seventeen, we can get married legally."

"I can't wait," Kimber replied. "So, what do you think of my idea to buy a house?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Kim. Do you have a location in mind?"

"I sorta like Florida. I've never been keen on cold winters."

"You and me both, Sweetheart. I grew up in Texas, and our family moved to Seattle when I was ten. I could never adjust to the cold, wet weather that Washington state is known for. This is my first visit to Florida, and I like it here. Whaddya think, Gulf Coast or Atlantic side?"

"After we leave here, can we drive the RV down the west coast and stop at all the towns along the way and look at houses."

"I've got a better idea. Why don't we sell the RV and buy an SUV? That way, we're not restricted to spending the nights in either RV parks or shopping mall parking lots."

"Even better. Can I pick out the color of the SUV?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"I like green."

"Then green it is."

"I have one more question, Jay."

"What's that, my love?"

"When are we going to. . . you know . . . have intercourse?"

"Do you think you're ready to take that step?"

"I love you so very much, Jay and there is no other man who I would want to be my first . . . and my one and only."

I kissed Kimber's soft lips. "Thank you."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

We lounged around the pool most of the next day, where Dakota made a new friend since Claire and her family had left for home that morning. I watched as Dakota and Claire hugged. I gave Tom, Claire's father, mine and Dakota's phone numbers and asked them to stay in touch. As it happens, they live in Alabama on the coast.

Dakota's new friend's name was Emily, and she was ten years old. Emily was a pretty girl with blonde—almost white hair, and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a two-piece swimsuit, and I thought that her breasts were large for her age, but that was comparing her with Dakota. What got my cock to stir was the sight of the quite large cameltoe in her bikini bottoms. I don't know what it is but, ever since that first time I saw Dakota naked, I was looking more closely at young girls, and I was beginning to think I was some kind of pedophile.

"You're no pedophile, Jay," Kimber said after I shared my feelings with her. "You've just discovered how sexy little girls can be."

"You're right, I guess."

Kimber and I sat and watched Dakota and Emily play in the pool. After a few minutes, the two of them got out and came over to where Kimber and I were sitting.

"This is my new friend Emily," Dakota said, smiling.

"I extended my hand. "Hello, Emily, I'm Dakota's Uncle Jay, and this is her sister Kimber."

Emily shook my hand. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Uncle Jay?"

"Yes, Dakota?"

"Can I sleepover with Emily tonight?"

I didn't get why she wanted all these sleepovers, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Kimber might be putting her up to it so we could be alone.

"Do Emily's parents know about this?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," Emily said. "I asked them, and they said it was okay. They're just over there; you wanna meet them?"

"Sure. I'd love to," I said, standing up.

I followed Emily and Dakota to where Emily's parents were sitting under a large umbrella. I introduced myself to Fred, Emily's father, and Catherine, Emily's beautiful mother. We all shook hands.

"I hope my niece hasn't been imposing on you," I said.

"Not at all," Catherine said, "Dakota's a charming little lady. She tells us that you are in that gorgeous Marathon Coach."

"That's right. I've had it going on two years now. I just finished a trip around all of the lower forty-eight states. I picked my nieces up in Charleston for the final two states."

"That's quite a marathon—no pun intended," Fred said. "We've been thinking of selling ours and getting one, but we can't find any used ones locally."

"Well, this may be your lucky day, Fred. Since I've finished my personal marathon, I'm thinking of selling it and buying an SUV to take my nieces back home before I find a place to settle down. You interested?"

Both Fred and Catherine leaned forward. "We certainly are, Jay," Fred said.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys come by this evening for a drink and I'll give you a tour. Then Dakota can go back with you for the girls' sleepover."

"That's a wonderful idea, Jay," Catherine said.

"Okay, then we'll see you at . . . say seven?"

"We'll be there, thanks, Jay," Fred said.

I left them and returned to Kimber. "I think I may have a buyer for our RV." I said to Kimber.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Emily's folks, Fred and Catherine, are coming by for drinks this evening to take a look at it. They seem very interested. Dakota's going to have a sleepover with Emily tonight."

Kimber just smiled at me.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

At five to seven, there was a knock on the door. I opened it to let Fred, Catherine, and Emily in. I gave them the tour. They both loved the master suite, and Fred was amazed at the automatic satellite dish. Catherine loved the combo washer and dryer. Afterward, I fixed them both cocktails with sodas for the girls, and we sat outside on lawn chairs that I pulled out from one of the three underfloor storage compartments. Catherine liked the pull-out gas grille and the large side-mounted roll-up awning.

"What do you think you want to get out of it, Jay," Fred asked.

"Well, I paid a million six hundred fifty thousand for it brand new. It's got some miles on it as you would imagine driving all over the country, but it's been well serviced and cared for. How does a million three hundred thousand sound?"

"Can Catherine and I discuss it?" Fred asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Let me fix fresh drinks for you."

I took their glasses and headed inside the RV to give them time to mull over my price and talk in private. I had already decided that I would take a hundred thousand less than my asking price. Five minutes later, I went back outside with fresh cocktails and handed them to Fred and Catherine.

"So, what do you guys think?"

"How does a million two fifty sound?" Fred said.

I paused for a few moments then stuck out my hand. "You've got a deal, Fred. We finish up here on Thursday, so why don't you meet us at the Lexus dealership in Orlando and, after I've purchased an SUV, we can have their notary do the paperwork for the RV. I'll need a cashier's check, and we can be on our way."

"Great, see you tomorrow when we bring Dakota back to you."

With that, Fred and Catherine thanked me and left with Dakota and Emily in tow.

"That was easy, wasn't it?" Kimber said.

"Worked out perfectly. Now. Where would you like to go for dinner?"

"To bed?"

I chuckled. "I think I need some food inside of me first. How about the bar and grille we ate at the other night with Dakota?"

"Sounds good. Then to bed?"

"Yes, my love, then to bed."

********

At nine o'clock, after a tasty meal at the Geyser Point Bar & Grille and an after-dinner drink at the bar, we returned to the RV. Kimber was quiet the whole way back in the golf cart. When we got inside the RV, we headed for the bedroom where we got undressed and into the shower where we lovingly washed each other. I still couldn't believe that I was going to take my fifteen-year-old lover's virginity—and that she was going to take mine.

"Are you nervous, my love?" I asked. "Because I am."

"I'm just worried that it's going to hurt," Kimber replied.

"I think all you will feel is a little bit of a twinge. I've been able to stretch you with three fingers, and I'm not much bigger than that."

After drying off, we got onto the bed and began kissing—just little kisses all around each other's mouth and neck. I moved my head lower, and as I cupped her perfect teenage breast, I sucked her nipple and teased it to full hardness. I absolutely adored Kimber's nipples. They were the shape of tiny cupcakes—larger at their top than where they joined her dime-sized areolas that had now puffed up and darkened with her arousal.

As I continued to enjoy her breasts, I felt her long fingers wrap themselves around my hard member. Kimber rubbed the pad of her thumb over the top of the crown, smearing my leaking precum all over the head. I returned to kissing her lips, and as our mouths opened, our tongues met.

Five minutes of exciting French kissing had the head of my cock oozing precum. I slipped my right hand lower over her flat tummy and, as the tips of my finger moved across her large mons, she opened her legs to welcome me. Her plump labia, engorged with blood, eased aside and hugged my middle finger as I slid it inside her hot, and very wet cleft. The opening to her vagina was even hotter and already slick with her juices. She gasped into my mouth as I pushed my finger inside her. I could feel her vaginal muscles gripping it in a tight embrace.

I figured she was now wet enough and I had sufficient precum on the head of my cock to penetrate her with a minimum of pain—but what the heck did I know about penetrating the pussy of a virgin since I was a virgin myself. I moved onto my back.

"You should set the pace on how quickly or slowly I penetrate you, so why don't you get on top? I think if you were under me, I might not be able to resist the urge to just push inside you, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Okaay," Kimber said a little unsure of what was expected of her.

"Just straddle my hips and sit on my shaft."

As I watched Kimber lift her right leg over me, I saw her outer pussy lips open, exposing the soft folds of her inner lips and the dark red hole of her vagina. My cock twitched at the incredibly erotic sight of my fifteen-year-old lover's virginal pussy.

"Like this?" Kimber asked as she began to settle down on the hard shaft of my cock.

"Yes, just like that," I replied as she moved a little to get her labia either side of my shaft. "All you would have to do to make me cum right now is to slide back and forth on my shaft."

"You mean like this?" she said as she moved her hips.

"Oh, my God, yes! Just like that. But I really want you to put it inside you."

"How can I do that, I'm sitting on it," she replied with more giggles, causing more uncontrollable spasms of my cock. "I felt that," she said. "Now, tell me what to do."

"Grip my cock firmly, then lift up enough to allow you to guide its head into your vagina and when you're satisfied it's in the right place, slowly lower yourself onto it."

"What do you mean, 'the right place,' it's supposed to go inside my pussy, right?"

"Well, you don't want to put it in your butt, do you?"

Kimber giggled then said, "Ooo, that sounds like naughty fun."

I watched as, with her teeth biting her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, Kimber grasped my cock, lifted and moved its head along her wet furrow and stopped at the entrance to her vagina. I could feel the heat emanating from her pussy on the head. She let go before lowering herself onto the tip, and my cock slapped back down on my stomach, eliciting a fit of giggles. I was glad she was giggling, which meant she wasn't too nervous—yet. Kimber tried again with the same result.

"You want me to hold it for you?" I offered, moving my hand toward my cock.

She pushed my hand away. "No, I can do it," she said firmly.

On the third try, she lowered a little, trapping the head against her opening, and let go of it. "See, told you I could do it."

Now the seriousness returned to her face as she once again held her bottom lip between her teeth. I watched as she lowered herself ever so slowly. I could see her labia inverting as she lowered herself. Suddenly her vagina that had been resisting my entrance dilated, and the head popped inside of her.

A big smile spread across her face as she realized I was inside her, and she was no longer a girl but now a woman.

"It didn't hurt at all, but it feels so big inside me, and it really stretched me when it went inside me."

With her palms flat on my lower chest, and taking her body weight on her knees and calves, she began the slow process of impaling herself onto my cock. The feeling of being inside of her tight, hot hole was incredible. It was like being grasped by a wet, velvet sleeve. The sensation of the walls of her vagina sliding around the shaft and head of my cock was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I had purchased one of those sex toys that encloses the cock to supposedly create the feeling of fucking a real pussy, but it paled in comparison to the actual act.

As my cock bottomed out, now fully ensconced inside of her, I reached up and caressed her breasts and rubbed her hard nipples with the pads of my thumbs.

"How does it feel, my love? It feels fantastic to me."

"Incredible. Even though you said your cock wasn't big, I feel like I'm stuffed, and I love it. We have to do this every night."

I groaned. "I'll try to keep up with you."

"What now?" she said.

"Well, not having done this before, I don't know for sure. Why don't you try moving in different ways and find one that you like."

Kimber moved up and down a few times, but raised too much, and my cock slipped out, so as she lowered herself, she sat on it. That brought on a fit of giggling, and I enjoyed watching her firm breasts jiggle provocatively.

"Well, that didn't work out too well," she said.

After reinserting my cock inside her, she began moving back and forth in a sort of scrubbing movement. It felt incredible.

"I like this," she said, "I like this a lot."

"I do too, Sweetheart."

I lay there while my fifteen-year-old lover made love to me. I noticed that as she moved back, the action of my cock pulled her clit down to slide along the shaft. Every time it did that, small "uhs" escaped Kimber's lips. I could tell she was working up to her orgasm since she had sped up her back and forth scrubbing. When I pinched her nipples, it took her over the top.

"Oh, gaawd, Jay!" she cried. She dropped to my chest, pressing her firm breasts into my chest. I had my hands on her buttocks, and I could feel her legs jerk, and her body tremble as she orgasmed. After a few minutes, Kimber pushed back up and smiled at me.

"Now THAT was really, really good," she said. Having your cock buried inside my pussy made my orgasm that much more intense."

"I'm glad your transition to womanhood was enjoyable and pain-free."

"That's right, I'm a woman now," Kimber affirmed with a beaming smile.

"Yes, you are, my love."

Kimber bent over and kissed me. "Now, how do I make you cum?"

"Just keep doing what you were doing. Maybe we can climax together."

Kimber began to scrub back and forth again, and this time, I didn't hold back. I let my body have free rein. I could feel my orgasm building up inside me, slowly spreading throughout my groin area.

"Good lord, Kimber!" I cried as I felt my member swell, and my sticky fluid burned through the shaft and flooded my young lover's pussy. My cock pulsed and swelled as more and more of my cum spurted inside her. Then, all too soon, I was done, spent, empty but eminently fulfilled having deflowered the love of my life.

Kimber lifted up and, not thinking to clench her vagina, a river of my pearly-white semen poured out all over my pubes and stomach.

"Oh, sorry! What a mess," Kimber said as she cupped her crotch, trying to stem the flow.

Kimber got off the bed and walked awkwardly to the bathroom. A minute later, she came back with a damp washcloth and began to clean me up. When she was done, she pulled on her panties and got in bed beside me.

"I'm so sorry about that, Jay," she said. "I didn't know it would be so messy. Next time I'll try and keep it inside me until I can get to the bathroom."

I put her arm around her, and she snuggled up to me. "I love you, Kim. You can do no wrong, as far as I am concerned."

"Mmm, I love you too, Jay."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Our seven days spent at Walt Disney World came to a close on a Thursday evening. Kimber, Dakota and I stayed in Epcot after eating dinner at the British Rose & Crown pub. I had Shepherds pie that I liked a lot, and my girls had Bangers and Mash that I discovered were sausages and mashed potatoes. The meal came with what they called Mushy Peas that both girls liked. After I paid the check, we went out the back of the pub and found a bench facing the lagoon.

I heard a lot of "oohs" and "ahhhs" as we watched the fireworks display which was accompanied by music.

"That was like . . . amazing," Dakota said for at least the fifth time.

"It was, wasn't it?" I replied as we walked back to the boat station to take us back to Fort Wilderness. Kimber held my right hand and Dakota my left—I don't think I have ever felt so complete. We had to wait in line to catch a boat, but after twenty minutes, we were headed out across the Seven Seas, with a cool breeze blowing in our faces.

"Are you and Kim going to have sex again?" Dakota asked as we entered the RV.

"I don't know, Sweetie, why?"

" 'Cause I wondered what sex was like, that's all. I'd like to sleep with you and Kim and do the sort of things you and she do."

"I don't know about that, Dakota, I think you're too young to be doing those kinds of things."

"Please, Uncle Jay."

I sighed. "Why don't you go and get ready for bed, and I'll talk to Kim about it."

"Kay," she said and scurried off down the hallway.

I turned to Kimber. "You're her sister, Kim, you tell me. Do you think she's ready to do things with us? I mean she's only ten years old. That's pretty young to be having sex."

"When we were still at home, sleeping in the same bed every night, she would hear me . . . you know . . . rubbing myself. She was a curious seven-year-old little girl and wanted to know what I was doing. So I explained it to her and showed her how to do it. She really liked her orgasms, and we would lie there in the darkness masturbating together. She would tell me what she was thinking of while she was doing it."

"And what was that?"

"Dakota has always had a very vivid imagination. When she was younger, she would tell me stories she had made up of being saved from a wicked lord by a brave knight on a white horse. As she masturbated, she would say to me that she imagined it was a handsome prince who was having sex with her even though at that age, she had no idea what sex was. I had to explain to her about . . . you know the birds and the bees.

"After that, she would tell me it was a handsome man who had his penis inside her when she orgasmed. I don't think she's old enough to do all the things that we do—and certainly not old enough for intercourse. But I think it would be okay if you brought her to orgasm. She's always asking me what it's like when you do it to me. Dakota may only be ten, but, like me, she's had to mature early to cope with what our mother would do in front of us."

"What do you mean . . . in front of you?"

"She would make out with a boyfriend while we were in the same room and didn't care if we could see his hand inside her panties or squeezing her bare tits. One time she unzipped a boyfriend's pants. I knew what she was going to do, so I pulled Dakota's face into my chest so she wouldn't see."

"My God, Kim, she doesn't sound like she was a very good mother, I guess she confirmed that by dumping you and Dakota. I'm amazed at the way you and Dakota turned out. Most children of a parent like that would be scarred for life."

"Yeah, it amazes me sometimes, too. I got to see a lot more than Dakota. If mom had a boyfriend 'round, I would take Dakota to our bedroom, and we would play games or read a book. Yours is not the first penis I've seen. You wouldn't believe what some of the men would do in front of me. One boyfriend took his penis out and stroked it in front of me. I complained to mom, but she said it was just part of my education."

"I hate to say this, my love, but I think your mother did you and Dakota a favor when she dumped you. I'm just so happy that it was me who found you. I would hate to think what might have happened to the two of you if someone like your mother's boyfriend had found you."

"And I'm glad you came along when you did. Just that morning as we were coming from around the back of the grocery store, a guy tried to persuade Dakota to get into his car. When I went to pull Dakota away, he jumped out of his car and grabbed her arm. Fortunately, he had left the handbrake off, and the car started to roll, allowing us to run away."

"You'll never have to worry about that again, my love. I will always protect you and Dakota."

At that moment, Dakota came out of the guest room wearing her nightdress. "So, can I sleep with the two of you tonight?" she said.

"Dakota, if I let you sleep with us and do with you some of what Kim and I do together, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I mean, you're only ten years old, and you're not really old enough to make that kind of decision."

"I'm almost eleven," Dakota reminded me. "I really want to. Please?" she said, almost pleading.

I sighed heavily and looked at Kimber, who sighed and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'she has a mind of her own and knows what she wants'. She looked at Dakota and nodded.

"Yay!" Dakota said excitedly.

I turned off the lights, and we headed to the master suite that had become my and Kimber's love nest since she now slept with me every night. Dakota pulled off her nightdress and, now naked, jumped into bed and watched as I got undressed down to my boxers and slipped under the sheets next to her. Kimber came out of the bathroom naked and got in next to me.

"You and Kim going to have sex now?"

I smiled and shuffled down the bed between Kimber's open legs. My face was inches from Kimber's pussy.

"Ewh, what you gonna do down there?" Dakota exclaimed with a slight look of repugnance on her face.

"I'm going to bring Kim to orgasm."

"But isn't it icky down there? I mean, that's where we pee from."

I didn't answer; I just swiped two fingers along Kimber's wet cleft and brought them to my mouth and sucked them. I did it again and offered my fingers to Dakota. She wrinkled up her nose at first, then tentatively licked my finger. The expression on her face changed from a frown to a smile.

"She tastes nice," she said.

I sucked the rest of Kimber's cream off my fingers. While I fully intended to taste Dakota's pussy later, Kimber's awaited my loving attention. It only took about two minutes to bring Kimber to her orgasm. As she climaxed, Dakota watched intently as I licked her older sister's pussy.

Kimber slowly recovered from her orgasm and looked at Dakota and smiled. "Jay's tongue is magic. I love it when he uses it on my pussy."

"My turn," Dakota said excitedly.

As I turned toward Dakota and put my arm around her, she snuggled up to me. I leaned over and kissed her small, soft lips. She put her hand on my neck and pulled my mouth onto hers a little firmer. I wondered if she had ever French kissed, so I parted my lips and pushed my tongue against her lips. She was uncertain what to do for a moment, then opened her mouth and admitted my tongue. In a few minutes, we were French kissing as if she had done it for ages. Her mouth was small, so I could only get a little of my tongue inside, but she could get all of hers inside mine and she did with enthusiasm.

My right hand moved down to her small breasts and began to rub around them with the pad of my thumb, feeling them get larger. Her nipples were now hard, and she was breathing hard into my mouth. I looked over at Kimber, who was lying there watching me make love to her little sister. She smiled at me and mouthed, "I love you."

I broke our kiss and moved down the bed and began to suck Dakota's small breasts. She was moaning softly as I worked on each breast in turn. I didn't know if she could climax with just nipple stimulation like her sister, but I intended to find out. I sucked her whole breast and pinched her nipples between my lips. Her breathing was getting faster, and I could feel little tics and jerks in her body. Then a minute later, she climaxed, and it was the sweetest sound. Dakota mewled like a kitten as her small body shuddered. I looked at Kimber who had her hand between her own legs as she rubbed her clit. I could feel the insides of my boxers getting wet with precum as Dakota rode her orgasm.

When she was done, she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "That was really, really, really good," she said.

"I'm glad," I replied.

"Can we do more?" Dakota asked enthusiastically.

"No, Sweetie," I replied, "I think that's enough for now.

"Kay," Dakota replied grudgingly.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and hugged her as she fell asleep. I felt Kimber's hand on my very hard cock.

"I think you need some relief," she said.

"Thanks, lover, you're the best."

I lay back as Kimber took my cock in her mouth and, slurping noisily, brought me to orgasm as her little sister lay sleeping beside us. This time, as she had promised she would, she let me ejaculate into her mouth, and she swallowed every drop. Then she smiled at me and turned to her side so I could spoon her back. My still quite firm cock pressed into the sexy cleft between her firm buttocks as I caressed her perfect breasts with my hand.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I awoke the next morning with a beautiful girl lying either side of me snuggled up close. I could hardly believe how fortunate I was to have these two wonderful girls in my life. I also found it hard to believe that I had been able to bring Dakota to orgasm last night—I mean she's only ten years old for heaven's sake. How many ten-year-old girls have sex with an adult. That thought made me realize what highly illegal acts I had committed with both sisters, and if anyone ever found out, I would go to prison for a very long time. The fact that both Kimber and Dakota had been sworn to secrecy only did so much to ease my concern.

Dakota was the first to wake up. "I saw what Kim did last night," she said.

"I . . . I'm not sure what you mean, Dakota. You were asleep . . . weren't you?"

"I was, but I woke up when I heard you breathing hard. I can't believe that Kim had your penis in her mouth. She seemed like she was enjoying it, though. Did you . . . you know . . . like spurt your semen?"

I sighed heavily. "You weren't supposed to see that, Dakota."

"Sorry. Did it make you feel nice like I did when you sucked my boobs?"

"Yes, Sweetie, it did."

"You gonna lick my pussy like you did Kim's?"

"You want me to?"

"Ooh, yes, please."

"Okay, maybe tonight."

"Thanks, Jay. I love you."

I think that was the first time she had ever said she loved me, and it made my heart swell. I pulled her to me and kissed her soft, sweet lips.

"I love you too, Dakota. I'm so glad you and Kim came into my life."

Just then, Kimber woke up. "Mornin' guys," she said yawning and stretching.

"I saw you last night, Kim. I can't believe you had Jay's thing in your mouth." Dakota said, wrinkling up her nose.

"You weren't supposed to see that, I thought you were asleep," Kimber replied.

"That's what Jay said. Did he spurt his stuff in your mouth?"

"Dakota! That's enough!" Kimber said.

A somewhat contrite Dakota apologized, "Sorry."

"Okay, girls, we've got a busy day ahead of us. I need to stop on the way to the Lexus dealership and get some boxes so we can pack up all of our clothes. I'm going to leave the bedding, and the dishes and other stuff. We can get all new when we buy a house."

At nine-fifteen, after a quick breakfast, I returned the golf cart rental, unhooked the water, sewer, and power from the RV, and we were on our way. An hour later, after stopping to purchase cardboard boxes at a self-storage place, I pulled into the Orlando Lexus dealership and parked. A salesman greeted us as we entered the large showroom with its marble floors and floor to ceiling windows. I looked at the gorgeous Lexus LC in Infrared.

"I love this car," I said.

"It's gorgeous," Kimber said, "but it's not big enough."

I sighed. "Okay, you're right."

Two hours later we were the owners of a Lexus NX F sport. Kimber was a little disappointed that it didn't come in green. In fact, none of their SUVs came in any shade of green, so we settled instead on a Nebula Gray Pearl exterior and Circuit Red NuLuxe interior with Metallic Sport trim.

We finished packing all of our clothes and personal effects into boxes and loaded them into the rear of the NX. There were so many that I had to fold down the third-row seatbacks to gain more cargo room. I had just loaded the last of the towels into the washer-dryer, having already washed and dried the bed linen that morning before leaving the RV park, when I saw the RV belonging to Emily's folks pull onto the lot and park.

Hello, Fred, hi, Catherine," I said to them as they exited their RV. Emily rushed over to where Dakota was standing next to our RV and hugged her.

"Hello, Jay," Fred said. "I see you got an NX, that's a nice vehicle."

"Yeah, we're happy with it so far. I've removed all of our clothes and personal effects but left everything else. Throw out what you don't need."

"That's generous of you," Catherine said.

"I've already laundered the bed linen, and the towels are washing as we speak. Shall we go inside? Their finance girl is waiting to do the paperwork for us."

"Sure," Fred replied.

Half an hour later, Fred and Catherine were now the proud owners a luxury Marathon Coach, and I had a cashier's check for a million two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in my pocket. Fred and I shook hands, and Catherine hugged me, and we said our goodbyes. I climbed into the driver's seat of the Lexus; Kimber got into the passenger seat and, Dakota jumped into the back. I pulled out of the lot and stopped at the first Union National bank I could find. After depositing the cashier's check into my account, I got onto I-4 and headed west toward Tampa and the next stage of our lives together as a family.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Kimber had the Florida map open on her lap. "Let's start with Clearwater," she said. "Stay on this interstate, and just before we cross the bay, get off on Highway 60."

Two and a half hours later, we stopped at the first real estate office we could find. We spent the next three hours looking at available homes, but didn't see anything that grabbed our attention. The real estate agent, disappointed at not selling us anything that would have earned her a six-figure commission, bade us a disappointed farewell.

I entered the destination of the Waterline Marina Resort & Beach Club, that I'd found on the Internet, into the vehicle's navigation system. The assigned route put us on I-275 then onto I-75. It was late afternoon when I pulled into the hotel parking lot. I got us a one bedroom, Island Suite. Both the bedroom and living room had balconies overlooking the marina.

"This is nice," Kimber said.

Dakota jumped onto one of the queen-sized beds. "This one's mine," she declared.

"Okay, my lovelies, let's go eat since I'm starving!"

We left the room and, as we walked downstairs to the resort's restaurant, Kimber put her arm through mine and whispered in my ear, "I'm hungry too—hungry for your cock."

Ever since Kimber and I had been having sex, I noticed that she had become more relaxed about being naked in my presence. And, since we had intercourse for the first time, she was now bolder in telling me what she wanted to do.

"You mean to suck on it?" I whispered back.

"Uh-huh. Can we do it . . . you know . . . with Dakota present? That would be a big turn-on for me."

"For me too," I whispered.

Dakota, who was walking a few paces behind us, said, "What are you guys whispering about?"

"Kim was just telling me what she wanted to do later on this evening."

"You mean, have sex?"

"Dakota!" Kimber said. "Jeez!"

"Sorry, Kim," Dakota said. No more was said about it as we ate a delicious dinner. Afterward we strolled around the marina. As it began to get dark, we headed back to our room where I watched Dakota get undressed and pull on her nightdress. She had, I thought, a very sexy little body. I loved her budding breasts and puffy vulva with its protuberant mons, hairless and smooth. Had circumstances been different—that is with just her and me together—I idly wondered if I would have tried to fuck her. I quickly put those irrelevant thoughts out of my mind.

When Kimber finished showering and brushing her teeth, it was my turn. When I was done, I decided to go naked in front of Dakota. The mere thought of the showing my cock to ten-year-old girl caused it to thicken. As I exited the bathroom, I saw Dakota's jaw drop. She stared at my crotch, my lengthening cock swinging as I walked to the bed.

"Jay's naked," Dakota announced.

Kimber looked over from where she was lying naked on our bed. "So he is," she said. "What of it?"

"I haven't seen him naked before," Dakota replied as I slipped under the sheet next to Kimber.

"Watcha gonna do tonight?" Dakota said. "Have sex?"

"Maybe," Kimber replied.

"Can I watch, can I?" Dakota said expectantly.

"Maybe," I said.

Dakota got off her bed and came over, climbed onto ours and sat next to me. There was just enough room for the three of us. She gasped quietly as Kimber pulled down the sheet, exposing my now fully erect penis lying flat on my stomach.

Dakota stared at it, unblinking. "How did you manage to get that inside your pussy? It's so big!" Dakota asked Kimber.

"Dakota, how do you know that Jay and I had intercourse?" Kimber asked.

Then Dakota said something that surprised me with something that I hadn't given her credit for. " 'Cause I could tell something big had changed between the two of you. The way she looks at you and touches you."

I smiled at Dakota's perceptiveness. I saw Kimber smiling as well.

"Outed," Kimber said with a chuckle.

Dakota was quiet and stared intently as Kimber grasped my member with her long fingers around its thick shaft and raised it vertically. But I heard a small gasp escape her lips as Kimber slowly lowered her mouth over the head of my stiff rod. I could see Dakota watching her sister as she stroked my cock with a slight twisting motion. As her hand rose up with her fingers around the shaft, her head moved down, taking more of my cock inside her mouth.

Kimber would occasionally take her mouth off my cock and lick my shaft from root to tip, something she must have seen on the Internet. That was one other thing that I had liked about the RV—its WiFi hot spot. I could feel my orgasm rising inside, beginning in my bowels and spreading throughout my groin.

"I'm close, my love," I told Kimber.

"Is he going to . . . you know . . . spurt?" Dakota asked hoping she could see it.

With a mouthful of my cockhead, Kimber murmured, "Umhmm."

"Let me see it," Dakota said.

"Nuh-uh," Kimber replied.

"Please," Dakota said almost pleading.

Kimber looked up and me with her gorgeous green eyes. I just shrugged.

Kimber sighed with disappointment and lifted her mouth off my cock and continued to stroke me.

"I didn't know you liked to feel me spurt in your mouth," I said.

"I do, I like it a lot," Kimber replied with her beautiful soft smile.

Out of half-closed eyes, I watched Dakota as she stared unblinking as her sister brought me to sweet relief. Dakota visibly flinched as the first rope of the viscous white liquid spurted out of the end of my penis into the air before splashing down on my stomach. It was followed by three more equally high spurts until the last couple pulsed out onto Kimber's fist.

The whole time I was shooting my load, Dakota's mouth was wide open. I knew she had seen it on the Internet because Kimber had told me that they used to watch porn together. I'm sure that her seeing it in real life was much more dramatic to her than watching it on the videos.

"Is that a lot of semen?" Dakota asked.

"It's a little more than he normally spurts," Kimber replied. "Probably because you were watching," she added.

"Will you make me cum again tonight, Jay," Dakota asked as Kimber went to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth.

"You're getting to be quite the little nympho, aren't you?" I replied.

"What's a nimpo?" Dakota asked.

"It's nim-fo, not nimpo, and it's short for nymphomaniac which is a term used for a girl who likes to have sex a lot," I told her.

Dakota giggled. "I like doing it myself ever since Kim showed me how, but I like it a lot better when you do it for me."

"Do what?" Kimber said as she returned and began to clean me.

"Your little sister wants me to get her off tonight."

"You going to use your tongue?" Kimber asked as she wiped the globs of semen off my stomach.

"Oooh, yes please!" Dakota said excitedly.

"Okay, Sweetie," I said.

Dakota immediately got off the bed, pulled her hands through the armholes of her nightdress, and pulled it over her head. Then, gloriously naked, she casually got back onto the bed on her back with her legs open.

"I'm ready," she said with a big smile on her face.

Both Kimber and I chuckled. Kimber looked at me and smiled. "Love you lots," she said.

I moved between Dakota's open legs and looked at her small pussy. Her plump outer pussy lips had flared open, revealing her thin, still-developing inner lips that formed the hood that surrounded her tiny clit that was just visible as was the small red opening to her vagina.

Dakota gasped, inhaling deeply as I kissed her pussy. It was so small that my mouth covered it entirely. I could see Kimber out of the corner of my eye; she was lying next to us with her head propped up on one hand, smiling as she watched me give pleasure to her little sister. The taste and smell of Dakota's young pussy were incredibly arousing. She was altogether different from her sister. Whereas Kimber smelled and tasted more pungent, Dakota's scent was more subtle, more girlie, if you will. I loved both of them, and I knew I would go to sleep that night with the smell and taste of Dakota's pussy on my lips.

I probed the dark, red opening of Dakota's vagina with the very tip of my tongue, causing more sharp intakes of breath. She had her hands on my head, and I could feel her lifting her bottom off the bed, pushing her sweet cunt into my face. Then she began purring softly as I sucked and licked her clitoris that had almost doubled in size. She certainly took after her sister in that regard.

"Ohhh, ahhhh, mmmm," Dakota murmured as she orgasmed on my tongue. She was grinding her pussy into my lips as I felt her bottom and legs begin to jerk uncontrollably as her orgasm took hold of her young body. She had closed her slender thighs around my head, and I could feel them trembling. Dakota was purring like a cat as her orgasm peaked then began to slowly wane.

Finally, as her orgasm left her body, she released my head, and her legs flopped to the bed, the outside of her knees flat on the mattress. I looked at her vagina, now gaping and red with the crescent-shaped membrane of her hymen visible. I could see her creamy secretions leaking out and running down into the tight cleft of her butt where her buttocks were pressed together by the bed. I leaned in and lapped up as much as I could, tasting it, inhaling the heady aroma of Dakota's sex.

Kimber leaned in and turned my head with her hand on my cheek and kissed me, tasting her little sister's juices on my lips. "Mmmm, she tastes good, doesn't she," Kimber stated.

"You've tasted her before?" I queried.

"Isn't that what sisters do?"

"I don't know, do they?"

"We took comfort in each other's arms when things got bad at home."

My cock throbbed at the image of Kimber's head between Dakota's open legs lapping her young vulva. "I didn't think you'd gotten an orgasm from a tongue before."

"Oh, no, we didn't do that; we used our fingers, and I tasted her one time."

"Used our fingers for what?" Dakota asked as she roused from her post-orgasmic stupor and sat up.

"You remember what we used to do at home when things got bad."

Dakota smiled. "Oh, that. Yeah, I remember. I wish we had used our tongues on each other. I didn't know you could taste so good, or how good it could feel."

"I'd love to watch some time," I said. My cock swelled at the image of Dakota's head between Kimber's open legs, lapping her pussy.

"You wanna see me kiss Kim's pussy?"

"God, yes. That would be a big turn-on," I replied.

"Let's get some sleep," Kimber said. "I'm tired. C'mon Dakota into your own bed."

"Can I sleep with Jay tonight, please?" Dakota begged.

Kimber sighed. "I guess." She gave me a kiss then went and got into the other bed while I spooned Dakota's back. I put an arm around her and caressed her petite breasts. She was soon snoring lightly.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

After breakfast the next morning, we set off south on State Highway 789 that ran through Long Boat Key then onto the mainland at Sarasota. I found a real estate office and parked in their lot. Inside we were met by an agent, a very attractive woman by the name of Sarah. She was quite tall, just a few inches less than my five-nine, slender with light-brown hair fixed in a tight ponytail that emphasized her delicate features. Her eyes were a light shade of blue—almost azure blue, and her mouth was wide with full lips; her nose was long and it suited her face. I introduced myself and my girls.

"How can I help you?" Sarah said.

"We're looking for a home on the water," I replied.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Sarasota and the surrounding areas have many waterfront properties. How big a house will you and your nieces need? And, is there a Mrs. Evans?"

"No, it's just me and Kimber and Dakota."

"Such beautiful children. So, how many bedrooms?"

"Besides the master suite, I would like a minimum of four, and at least two of them need to have ensuites for the girls."

"And what's your maximum price?"

"Around four million. I could go a little over if it was the right one."

"I think I have the perfect fit," Sarah said. It's on the Manatee River, which is quite broad, providing privacy. There is a pier and boat dock that stretches out into deeper water. It has five bedrooms, including the master suite and all of the other four bedrooms have ensuites. The house has just over sixty-two-hundred square feet in two stories."

"Does it have a pool?" Kimber asked.

Sarah smiled. "It doesn't have a pool, it has a lagoon with waterfalls, a grotto, and a water slide. There's even a home theater. Would you like to go see it?"

"Yes please!" Dakota said excitedly, clapping her hands.

Sarah drove us in her E500 Mercedes, and she soon pulled up in the circular driveway of a beautiful pink stucco home. We got out, and Sarah unlocked the Realtor lockbox and retrieved the key. She opened the arched wooden front door, and we entered the foyer. All of the downstairs floors were covered in real hardwood. The master suite on the second floor had a large covered balcony with wrought iron railings that looked out onto the broad river. There was a large and equally impressive ensuite. The other four bedrooms were also large with their own ensuites.

"This one's mine!" Dakota declared as we entered a bedroom with a view of the river. She peeked into the ensuite and wondered what the bidet was used for.

As we toured the house and I saw how excited my girls were, I thought that this might be the one. The deal was sealed as I saw the large pool with an infinity edge with the pier and boat lift beyond stretching a long way over the shallows to deeper water.

I took my girls to one side. "Well, girls, what do you think?"

"I love it," Kimber said trying to contain her excitement.

"I do too, buy it please," Dakota asserted boldly.

I found Sarah on the pool deck with her phone to her ear. She held two fingers up to let me know she'd be a couple of minutes. While she talked, Kimber, Dakota and I walked down the flight of steps to the riverbank and onto the hundred and twenty foot long pier that crossed a narrow sandy beach and the river shallows into deeper water. I looked at the boat hoisted up on its lift in the covered boat dock. It was a classic, well-maintained wooden hulled Chris Craft with beautiful teak decking, mahogany trim and two rows of seating.

"This is nice," Kimber said. "Could we get one like it?"

"Of course we can, my Darling," I replied wanting to give her the whole world and then some.

I looked back down the pier and saw Sarah waving us back.

"I apologize for the interruption," she said as we approached her, "but as it happens it was the owner's wife calling to tell me that the two year contract her husband had been offered in New Zealand has turned into a permanent position and that if you were interested in buying the house, you could purchase everything in it—except for personal items and clothing of course."

"What are they looking to get for 'everything'?"

"She said around a hundred and seventy-five thousand."

"Does that include the boat?"

"I don't know; let me ask."

A few minutes later, Sarah finished her call. "She said it is included."

I mulled it over in my head and made an offer. "The house is listed at three million four hundred and fifty thousand right?"

"Yes, that's correct, and it's a steal at that price."

"I'll pay the full asking price if the furnishings and such are included, all cash with a five-day close."

"All cash?"

"Yes, a cashier's check at closing."

"Okay, let me call her back."

Sarah was on the phone for a while. Kimber whispered in my ear, "I think she likes you."

"Who? Sarah?"

"Uh-huh, I think she's got the hots for you."

"I don't need another woman in my life; You and Dakota, are all I can handle and all I will ever need."

"I know, Jay, I was just messing with you," she said smiling happily at my answer.

Sarah ended her call. "You've got yourself a deal, Jay. Let's go back to the office and take care of the paperwork."

"Yay," Dakota shouted, "can I have that bedroom I liked?"

"I think so, Sweetie," I replied.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

We spent the next five days living out of a hotel room in the Courtyard by Marriott Sarasota Riverfront not far from the house that we were buying. After closing on our new home at ten in the morning, we got the keys and the four-digit code for the gate from Sarah and drove there. Surprisingly it took the good part of the day to carry all the boxes from the Lexus to the three bedrooms and then put everything away. Both Kimber and Dakota were over the moon with their bedrooms and more so with the fitted closets. The previous owners had kindly laundered all the bed linens and left us a little note on the large kitchen island. It read:

Mr. Evans  
My husband and I thoroughly enjoyed living here, and we hope that you and your two nieces enjoy it as well. Here is the telephone number for the couple that took care of the property for us 231-555-1864. Manuel took care of the grounds and the pool and his wife, Maria, cleaned the house once a week when she changed the bed linens and washed the dirty ones. Please feel free to avail yourself of their services if you wish. I highly recommend them.

Sincerely,

Sherry and Tom Waterford.

I was pleased that I had managed to get all of the furniture, pots and pans and dishes and all the other stuff that would have taken weeks to accumulate. No one could hate shopping for those kinds of necessities more than me. They had even left all the DVDs in the home theater.

At five o'clock, I fixed myself a martini; I found a bottle of Stoli in the well-stocked liquor cabinet, so I fixed one, up, with a twist of lemon from the reasonably stocked fridge. I went out and sat on the pool deck enjoying the view of the river and my two naked girls in the huge pool—although calling it a pool didn't do it justice. Dakota was squealing as she slid down the water slide only to climb back up and do it all over again. I was in paradise—and it was not only a physical paradise where we lived but, more importantly, the paradise created by my two wonderful girls.

"Why don't you come on in, Jay?" Kimber said with a sexy smile as she leaned on the pool's coping showing off her pert breasts that rested provocatively on her forearms.

"Maybe later when it's cooled off a little," I replied.

"I love you so very much, Jay. I know I've said this before, but I will never be able to thank you enough for taking Dakota and me under your wing and caring and providing for us. This is a beautiful house, and the three of us are going to make it a home."

"That's very sweet of you, Kim. Your love is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"What are the sleeping arrangements going to be now we're not all together in the RV or a hotel room?"

"That's a good question, my love. I hadn't given it much thought. I don't want Dakota to feel left out if you sleep with me and vice versa. Maybe you and she should put your heads together and come up with a plan. But, once you start school, on school nights you will both need to sleep in your own beds."

"Okay, my love, I'll talk to Dakota."

********

That evening, we tried the local delivery pizza which was pretty good. Then we watched a movie in the home theater. When it was over, Dakota came and sat on my lap. She squirmed and giggled as she felt my erection under her bottom.

"Jay?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Can me and Kim sleep in your bed tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Do you have an ulterior motive?"

"A what?"

"Is there another reason you want to be in my bed besides sleeping?" I knew she probably wanted me to bring her to orgasm again with my tongue.

Dakota gave me one of her toothy grins that always melted my heart. "Well, we thought maybe you would like to watch while me and Kim had a little fun with each other."

I turned to Kimber. "Is this your idea?"

"No, Dakota came up with it all by herself. She said she liked the taste of my pussy juices."

Dakota giggled.

"Well, you know I'm going to be really turned on by watching the two of you make love to each other. So, are you going to take care of my needs afterward?"

Kimber gave me a shy smile. "Would you like to go on top this time?"

"Hmm, you want to have intercourse while Dakota's in bed with us? You think she's ready for that?"

"Yes, I am," Dakota piped up. "I wanna see you and Kim . . . you know . . . do it."

I sighed. The fact of the matter was, it would be a huge turn-on for me to have Dakota watch while I made love to her sister.

"Okay, Sweetie."

"Yay," Dakota said and bounced up and down on my erection.

"Ow, steady on, Dakota. Keep that up and you'll break it, and I won't be able to do anything."

"Oh, sorry, Jay," she said with a naughty smile as she and got off me.

"Go ahead to your own bathroom and get ready for bed, Dakota, and make sure you brush your teeth."

"Kay," she said and ran upstairs followed by Kimber at a more leisurely pace.

I was lying on the bed with the covers folded back when first Dakota and then Kimber joined me. Dakota jumped on the bed and lay to my left as Kimber climbed onto the California king-size bed to my right. I could see Dakota staring at my cock as it lay, fully erect, on my stomach.

"Can I touch it, Jay?" Dakota asked with a shy smile.

"I guess there's a first time for a lot of things for you, Sweetheart, so go ahead."

Dakota lifted my cock by its head using her finger and thumb. I don't think she realized how heavy it was because it slipped out of her grip and slapped back down on my stomach causing her to giggle nervously.

"Use your hand," Kimber instructed.

Dakota put her fingers round the shaft. She too had long fingers like her sister, but barely managed to encircle my cock completely. She moved her hand up and down the shaft.

"Feels kinda funny, and I still don't know how you got all of this inside you, Kim."

Dakota examined my cock from a few different angles. She seemed fascinated by my foreskin because she kept drawing it back and then covered the head back up. While she was busy with my cock, I slipped my hand between Kimber's legs and slid my finger back and forth in her very wet furrow.

My attention was drawn back to Dakota as I felt my cock slap back against my stomach. It seemed as if she had seen enough for the moment. I withdrew my fingers from between Kimber's legs and sniffed and sucked them. Dakota climbed over me and settled between Kimber's open legs.

"Show me what to do, Kim," Dakota said.

I watched as Kimber parted her own labia and touched her clit. "This is where you need to suck and lick," she said. You can also put your fingers inside me if you're careful."

Dakota lay down between Kimber's open legs and licked her clit while Kimber held her labia apart.

"You go ahead and hold me open," Kimber said to her sister.

Dakota took the thumb and finger of her left hand and held Kimber's labia apart while she licked and sucked her now engorged clitoris. My cock twitched, and a gasp escaped Kimber's lips as I saw Dakota push two fingers inside her vagina. I didn't dare stroke my cock as I knew I would bring myself to orgasm in short order. It surprised me when Kimber orgasmed so quickly. Her legs closed on Dakota's head as she moaned and jerked. Dakota managed to extract herself from Kimber's grip and sat back up. She sucked her fingers and came over and kissed me. I could taste her sister's sex on her lips.

"Mmmm, you taste good, Sweetie."

"That's not me, silly, that's Kim's pussy," she said. I had to chuckle.

As Kimber was coming down from her orgasmic high, I got between her legs. Dakota shuffled over to get a better look when I penetrated her sister. Kimber looked at me and smiled.

"I'm ready for you, my love," she said.

"I can't believe I'm going to see my sister have sex," Dakota said excitedly.

"And I can't believe I'm going to let you," Kimber said.

Grasping the shaft of my cock, I pushed its head against Kimber's red, engorged labia. As I pressed a little firmer, they eased aside, and the head lay at the entrance to her vagina, wet and tight. Dakota's eyes were as big as saucers as she watched me slowly penetrate her sister. The tight ring of skin dilated and admitted me; her pussy gripped me with an exquisite tightness.

"Gawd, Kim, he's all the way inside you!"

Kimber smiled happily. "I know, and it feels wonderful."

As I lay there with my cock buried deep inside Kimber's vagina—a somewhat surreal moment—I could see that Dakota was thinking about something.

"What is it, Dakota?" I asked.

"Could . . . would you . . . you know have sex with me someday?"

This wasn't the right moment to have the conversation that I knew was needed. "We'll talk about it later, Dakota," I replied and began to make love to Kimber while Dakota sat watching us. I lay on top of Kimber supporting myself on my forearms, feeling her incredibly firm breasts pressing into my chest, and humped her. She curled her pussy up into my thrusts, pressing her clit against my pubic bone. From her earlier orgasm on Dakota's tongue, Kimber was in a high state of arousal, and I could feel her body begin to jerk and tremble as she teetered on the edge of another orgasm.

"Ohhh, ahhh, nnnnnnh!" Kimber cried as she climaxed.

I briefly looked at Dakota sitting, ankles crossed with her finger rubbing her clit as she watched her sister in the throes of her orgasm. That incredibly arousing sight tipped me over the top into my orgasm.

"Nnnnnhh, oh gawd, yes!" I cried as I climaxed. I was lying on top of Kimber breathing hard and still thrusting, but more slowly now. I had flooded Kimber's vagina with my teeming fluid and lay sated and spent as she began to calm, with only the occasional jerk of a leg or her behind.

I rolled to her side, and she immediately clenched her pussy to retain my semen. When she was recovered enough, she got off the bed and went into the bathroom where I heard the bidet fire up. Dakota was lying on her back with her eyes closed and her finger inside her slit but not moving. She was breathing heavy as she came down off her quiet orgasm.

Kimber rejoined us in the bed. "Did Dakota masturbate while we made love?" she said.

"Yeah, she was so sweet."

"You know, at some time, she'll want you to make love with her."

"I know that, Kim, but it's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Dakota said, now recovered from her orgasm.

I turned over and held both of Dakota's hands in mine. "I love you very much, Dakota, I hope you know that. I've not told you this, but Kim knows. She is the first person I've ever made love to . . . you know, had intercourse with."

"Really?" Dakota replied. "I thought all guys did it with their girlfriends."

"Many guys do, but you have to understand that I'm not like those guys. As silly as this may sound, I've always believed that sex involving intercourse should only be between two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together."

"Oh, I see. Does that mean you and Kim are going to get married?"

I smiled, and so did Kimber. "Yes, Sweetie, as soon as she turns seventeen, we're going to get married, and Kim wants you to be her Maid of Honor."

"Ooh, really? Does that mean I can get a nice dress?"

"Yes." Kim smiled happily at her little sister.

"Can we still do the other stuff?" Dakota asked.

Kimber answered for me, "Yes, of course, we can if that's what you want."

"Oh, goody," Dakota said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

I awoke really early the next morning; it was still dark out and through the floor to ceiling sliding glass doors, I could see the lights on some of the boats twinkling as they bobbed up and down in Bradenton Yacht Club on Snead Island. I could also see car headlights moving across the Thirteenth Street bridge onto the island.

I had forgotten to switch off the small lamp on the bedside table that cast a warm glow over the bed. Dakota, to my left, was on her front with one arm under the pillow and her left arm around my neck. Kimber, to my right, was on her left side with a leg over my thigh and her hand on my chest.

I looked at both girls, and their bodies couldn't be any different. Dakota had no real shape to her body yet with slim hips and the two small exciting plum-sized breasts. As she lay on her front, her behind rose up from the small of her back—two gorgeous buttocks with a deep cleft between. Kimber, on the other hand, was almost through the transition of puberty and had curves in all the right places with a perfect heart-shaped behind and two sensational tits.

I carefully moved Dakota's arm then Kimber's leg and hand without disturbing them and slowly shuffled down the bed. After emptying my bladder and brushing my teeth, I made a cup of coffee in the Keurig that I kept in my ensuite.

When it had brewed, I carried it out onto the covered balcony where I sat in one of the wicker chairs and put my feet up on the railing. I loved to sit here and watch the early morning river traffic. I could sit here naked, and no one would see me unless some pervy boat captain was snooping with his binoculars. Because it was now getting cooler in the mornings I had slipped on my boxers and a teeshirt.

I heard someone yawning in the bedroom. Five minutes later, Kimber came out carrying a cup of black coffee. She gave me a minty kiss and sat in the other wicker chair beside me.

"I didn't know you liked coffee—and black at that."

"I didn't either, but I thought I would try it since my man likes it." Kimber was quiet for a while, then said, "This is really wonderful, you know. I still can't believe that only a few weeks ago, Dakota and I were sleeping in a washing machine cardboard box. Now, look at us, living in the lap of luxury with the man I love and can't wait to marry."

"Yes, it's really nice here. I'm glad we bought this house. I still can't believe that just a few weeks ago I was happy to be on my own, and now look at me. I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world and have a loving relationship with her sister. And in a couple of years, you and I are going to be married and start a family."

Kimber put her free hand out and grasped mine. "I love you, Jay."

"You are my life, Kim."

"I started my period during the night," Kimber said, shocking me to my core. I looked down and just realized that she was wearing a pair of panties.

"My God, Kim! It's just hit me. We've had unprotected sex twice, and I could have gotten you pregnant either time. Jeez, what an idiot I was!"

"It's okay, Jay."

"No, it's not okay, Kim. It was irresponsible of me. I've not had sex before, and I guess the thought of using protection never crossed my mind."

"Sorry, but there's a little blood on the sheets."

"Don't worry about that; we can wash them later. Do I need to go out and buy . . . you know . . . some tampons or . . . ?"

Kimber smiled softly. "No, it's okay, I got some when we went grocery shopping the other day."

"I need to get you an appointment with a doctor, baby. I know that women use a special doctor. We also need to get you and Dakota to a dentist for regular cleanings and checkups. Jeez, this whole parenting thing is new to me. Sorry that I've been neglecting my duties."

Kimber giggled. "So, you think Dakota and I are your children?"

"No . . . I mean yes . . . I mean . . . I need to make sure the two of you are well taken care of as any good parent or guardian would."

"So, being a good guardian is having sex with Dakota and me?" Kimber replied and broke into a fit of giggles.

"No . . . I didn't mean it like that . . . I mean . . . "

"It's okay, Jay, I'm just messing with you. But you're right, Dakota and I need a regular doctor and dentist. Can we do that today?"

"Yes. You will have to tell the doctor that you're thinking of having sex with your boyfriend and he refuses to wear a condom. I'm sure you'll get the usual lecture about sexually transmitted diseases. Ask for the patch, which will mean you don't have to worry about remembering to take a pill every day."

"How do you know about all of this stuff?"

"That girl I told you about who I dated in my junior year of college? She told me that if we had sex, I didn't need to worry about getting her pregnant because she wore the patch. I didn't know what it was, so I looked it up."

"What's a patch?" Dakota said as she came out onto the balcony naked rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"It's a birth control patch, so Kim won't get pregnant when we have sex," I told her.

"Oh, okay. By the way, there's blood on the sheets. Did you start your period, Kim?"

"Yeah," Kimber said, "it started during the night."

"Oh, okay."

"Jay's going to let us see a doctor and set us up with a dentist today," Kimber told her sister.

"Why, I'm not sick?" Dakota replied.

"I know that, but I want a doctor just give you a quick checkup. You will need to see her once a year and a dentist every six months to have your teeth cleaned and have them make sure you don't have cavities," I said.

********

After breakfast, I made a few phone calls and made appointments for both Kimber and Dakota to see an OB-GYN at a local practice that afternoon. Their dental appointments were made for later that week. In the practice's waiting room, I helped Kimber fill out the patient questionnaire and filled out Dakota's for her. I expected some problems since I wasn't their father, but there were none. Dakota went in first and half an hour later came out, and Kimber went back to an examination room. When she came back out, the doctor by the name of Helen Stubbs called me into her office.

"Mr. Evans, you are the girl's father, right?"

"No, I'm their uncle. Their parents were killed in an automobile accident, and I'm their only living relative."

She looked at the patient information. "Oh, yes, I see. I'm sorry for your loss of your brother and his wife. Do you know that Kimber wants a prescription for the birth control patch?"

"Yes, I do."

Dr. Stubbs sighed. "She is fifteen-years-old and not legally of age to have intercourse; you know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but Kim is very mature for her age, and I could tell her not to do it, but you know how teenagers are?"

'Yes, I do. I have two daughters of my own. I did talk to her about STDs. Do you know the young man she wants to have sex with?"

"Yes, I do, and he's a very mature and sensible young man." If Doc Stubbs only knew I mused.

"Very well then," Dr. Stubbs handed me a prescription for Xulane. "I'm trusting that you will be a sensible parent, Mr. Evans."

"Yes, I will be, I can assure you. And Dakota?"

"Dakota's a very healthy young girl and, if you didn't know, has just started puberty. I trust that you've already had a word with her about her periods and what to expect as she moves through puberty."

That caught me by surprise. "My, err . . . my girlfriend did."

I shook her hand and left the office.

"I didn't know you were having your periods," I said to Dakota as we drove home.

"She started two months ago," Kimber said.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

That night, both of my girls climbed into bed with me. "I'm going to take care of you tonight, Sweetheart," Kimber whispered.

"I can't wait," I whispered back.

Dakota snuggled up to my side with my arm around her shoulder and watched as Kimber lifted my cock up and lowered her mouth over its head. She began to bob her head up and down while stroking the shaft. For someone who had only gone down on me a few times, she was doing an amazing job.

"What's it like to have Jay's penis in your mouth, Kim?" Dakota said after a few minutes of watching her sister fellate me.

Kimber lifted her mouth off my cock and offered it to her sister. "Is it okay if she tries, Jay?"

Thrilled that the ten-year-old was going to suck my cock, I nodded. Dakota moved down the bed next to my hip opposite Kimber and took my cock in her hand. She looked at Kimber and me as if she was expecting some sort of instruction. Receiving none, she put her lips over the end and licked it. The sensation was amazing, and my cock twitched in response.

"I felt that," Dakota said. "Did you do make it do that?"

"I had no control; it was because you excited it when you swirled your tongue over the end," I replied.

Dakota smiled and said, "I did it?" and went back to sucking the end. Her mouth was small, and she could barely open wide enough to get the head inside. I could feel her teeth on the underside.

"Careful with your teeth, Sweetie," I warned. "Put your tongue over your bottom row."

She did as I had asked, and the feeling of her tongue cushioning the head was terrific. She sucked the head of my cock for about a minute and then handed it back to Kimber.

"I don't know how you do it for so long, Kim, my jaw aches already."

Kimber smiled and went back to fellating me. I absolutely loved Kimber's soft lips around my shaft and the delicate suction she applied to its head. Then she did something she had not done before; she pushed the tip of her tongue into my pee hole.

"Mmmm," I murmured, "that feels nice."

Dakota was still sitting cross-legged near my waist, so I slipped a couple of fingers along her tight slit and found her hot love hole. Not wanting to tear her hymen, I gathered some of her cream and began to rub her tiny clitoris. Dakota closed her eyes and began to purr like a kitten as I rubbed her clit that had doubled in size. Kimber looked at what I was doing to her little sister and smiled.

I could tell that Dakota was getting close to her climax since her little butt and legs began to jerk. I was getting close as well, and as I felt Dakota tense up and she orgasmed, my cock swelled inside Kimber's mouth, and I exploded filling it, pumping my teeming fluid down her throat. I was soon done, and Kimber took her mouth off my cock and wiped her lips with the palm of her hand.

"Wow! That was a lot!" Kimber said.

"That's because I have two beautiful naked girls next to me—well one naked and one topless."

********

At seven-thirty on a cool late-October morning, I turned on my Keurig single cup coffee maker and headed out down the long driveway that was covered in coral-colored brick pavers, to the mailbox. After grabbing the bundle of real and junk mail that the USPS aptly named Bulk Mail, I headed back to the house, stopping briefly to have a chat with Manuel who was doing some weeding and trimming.

I had taken Mrs. Waterford's recommendation and retained the services of Manuel and his wife, Maria. They proved to be nice people and good workers. Though Maria couldn't help but notice that either of Kimber's or Dakota's beds or both hadn't been slept in from time to time, she never mentioned anything about it.

As I walked, I sorted through the mail. Besides the junk mail and a statement from my bank, there was an envelope from the Chatham County Recorder's Office. I couldn't wait, so I tore open the envelope and found the multiple notarized copies of Kimber's and Dakota's birth certificates that I had ordered.

At last, I could enroll my girls in school. I had been doing some research and found a private school not four miles from our house. Kimber was up and sipping a glass of pink grapefruit juice when I entered the kitchen. After dumping the junk mail in the trash, I showed Kimber the birth certificates.

"We can finally get you and Dakota enrolled in school this week," I told her.

"That's great news, Jay," Kimber said. "Will you drive us there and pick us up afterward?"

"Of course, my love, and when you turn sixteen in two months, pass your test, and get your driver license, you will be able to drive you and your sister to and from school every day."

"Am I going to get a car, then?"

"As soon as you pass your test, we can go shopping for one."

Kimber kissed me. "Thank you, Jay. Don't forget; it has to be green."

"Green it will be, beautiful, just like your eyes. Nothing is too good for my love."

Dakota came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. She said, "Good morning," and headed for the fridge where she pulled out the carton of orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"Jay got our birth certificates in the mail today, so we're going to look at a school today that he scoped out on the Internet."

"Yay," it's about time! I was getting a little bored with you guys." Dakota laughed.

********

After breakfast we headed out to the Bradenton Preparatory School where we toured the school and met my girls' homeroom teachers. Both girls liked what they saw, so I enrolled them. I told the school principal that the girls' parents had been killed in an auto accident and, as their uncle and only remaining relative, I had been raising them since they were very young. The principal accepted my story without question, and I gave him certified copies of their birth certificates and he had a photocopy of my Driver License made. He seemed pleased that I was able to write the school a check for the full year's prorated tuition for both girls. They were due to start school the following Monday and, since they would need uniforms, we headed into town to get them outfitted.

"So, we hafta wear these?" Dakota asked as she tried on a mid-gray pleated skirt and white, short-sleeved blouse.

"Yes, Sweetie," I replied, "all the pupils wear the same thing. That's standard for private schools and even some public schools these days."

"Okaaay," a not very happy Dakota said. "So what you're saying is that I won't be the only one who looks like a geek?"

"I kinda like it," Kimber said as she admired herself in the full length changing room mirror.

I was already having fantasies about Kimber in at least some part of that uniform!

********

The following Monday morning at eight-thirty, I dropped my girls off at the school entrance. We had to wait in a relatively long line of cars for almost ten minutes before we reached the drop-off station, where the school principal greeted each student by their first names—a nice touch, I thought. Dakota leaned over the seat back and kissed me on my cheek.

"Bye, Jay," she said and got out of the car.

Kimber leaned over and did the same. "Love you," she said and was gone. When I got back to the house, I felt lost without my girls around. The place seemed so empty and quiet, probably because it was. It was a strange feeling because before I met my girls, I would have relished the peace and quiet, but now I hated it. I decided I needed to get out of the house and be more active, so I bought a set of Ping golf clubs, some Skechers golf shoes and a pair of those pants that Payne Stewart used to wear. Then I began taking lessons from the teaching pro at Bradenton Country Club. I had played a few times in college with borrowed clubs and liked the game. I just didn't have the time or the money to pursue it then.

Both Kimber and Dakota couldn't stop laughing when they saw my pants, which I learned were called Plus-Fours. They also "tormented" me about my crimson and gray—Wazu's team colors—argyle knee socks

"Clearly you ladies have no taste when it comes to stylish golf attire," I said in mock aloofness. God, I loved to hear them laugh! Especially at me.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

On Kimber's sixteenth birthday, I got down on one knee and proposed. I had picked her ring, a tasteful platinum band with three perfect one karat diamonds anchored on each side with a single quarter karat emerald that matched Kimber's eyes. When I put it on her finger, I looked up to see tears rolling down her face. I stood and pulled her close, wrapping my arms around her.

"Don't cry, Sweetheart. You know that I love you to death, don't you?"

"I'm just so happy, Jay. I can't help it." She smiled through her tears.

Kimber was over the moon with her engagement ring, but was disappointed when I said it would be best not to wear it to school lest it cause the principal to start asking awkward questions. Even though Kimber was old enough to have sex under Florida law, we didn't want any visits from Child Protection Services.

Kimber, to her credit, passed her driving test on the first try. The first Saturday after she got her license, the three of us went car shopping and, of course, it had to be green. I liked the fact that my Lexus had all the safety features such as Park Assist, Cross Traffic Alert, and most important—emergency braking, but Kimber wasn't having a car that wasn't green. After touring all of the luxury dealerships online I found that, of all the luxury brands, only BMW and Alfa Romeo offered a green exterior. She saw the Alfa Romeo Stelvio first and fell in love with it right away. An hour later, she drove away in her new car and followed me back to the house. A week later, no longer needing all of the passenger room in the Lexus SUV, I traded it in for a Lexus LC in Infrared I had first seen at the Orlando dealership. Dakota promptly announced that it would be hers when she got her driver license.

Three months before Kimber's seventeenth birthday, we began planning our wedding and honeymoon. When I suggested Paris, both Kimber and Dakota were thrilled.

We were married a week after Kimber turned seventeen. It was a quiet affair attended by a couple of my golf buddies and four of Kimber's friends and a couple of Dakota's. After leaving the house in the capable hands of Manuel and Maria, the three of us took a limo to Orlando airport, where we boarded an Air France Boeing 747 to Paris—First Class cabin of course. It was not the girls' first flight as we'd spent a couple of weeks in the winters in Barbados, but it was their first flight in this cabin. They deserved to be pampered.

I'm sure that the manager at the Hôtel de Crillon in Paris thought it unusual that Dakota was also going to occupy our bridal suite with us but, being endowed with French nonchalance, he never blinked an eye as he handed me the three room cards and wished us congratulations on our marriage and a pleasant stay.

"Wow! This is really fancy pants!," Dakota said as she looked around the large sitting room with its ornate moldings and antique furniture.

Kimber peeked into the bedroom which had a large four-poster bed with a lace-edged canopy. "This is so romantic, Jay. Thanks for bringing us to Paris for our honeymoon."

"Only the best for the two most beautiful women in the world," I said, causing Dakota to smile.

After unpacking, we tried to take a quick nap so we wouldn't be quite so tired that evening from jet lag. At one o'clock, we had a light lunch. Not surprising, the first thing my girls wanted to see was the Eiffel Tower. After our tour of the iconic structure, we stopped at a rolling food cart on the Seine that served hot dogs in a fresh French roll.

The cart owner had a steel spike mounted onto of the cart upon which he would impale the French roll before inserting the hot dog. There's no business like show business! We all agreed that it was delicious! Late that afternoon, we headed back to the hotel where we all showered together. Dakota took great delight in washing my cock, and in washing hers and Kimber's pussies. I had previously made dinner reservations in the hotel's dining room.

"Mmm," that was delicious, Kimber said as she put down her knife and fork on her empty dinner plate. "I didn't know chicken could taste that good."

"My Dover sole was wonderful," I replied. "How was your dinner, Dakota?"

"I liked mine," Dakota replied. "What's it called again?"

"Coquilles St-Jacques," I told her, "basically poached scallops. I was surprised that you chose that dish."

"It sounded nice when our waiter described it."

"I think he was flirting with you," Kimber said.

"I don't know about that, but he was very handsome, and I loved his accent."

I signed the check, leaving a very generous tip for our waiter, for making Dakota feel very special, and we went back to the bridal suite. Dakota was first to get undressed and into bed. She lay there on her back with her legs open. I knew what she wanted, so I quickly got undressed and lay between her legs and began to work on her clit.

Kimber got on beside her sister and, as I sucked Dakota's little love button, Kimber sucked her breasts. In the past two years, Dakota had grown in leaps and bounds, and now, at the age of almost thirteen, she had filled out nicely. She now wore a thirty-two B-cup bra, and those slim, boyish hips were gone, and her behind was absolutely wonderful, just like her sister's.

"I love eating your pussy, Dakota," I said and I did.

"Does it taste better than your dinner?" she replied and began to giggle. I watched her breasts, that were not quite as firm as her sister's, jiggle seductively as she laughed. Very arousing, I thought.

"Much better," I replied and, as I resumed sucking and nipping her clit with my lips, she got all serious again. It didn't take long to bring her to orgasm.

"Oooh, ahhh," she cooed as her orgasm took hold. Her legs and bottom jerked, and she closed her slender thighs on my head. I managed to remove my head and got up beside Kimber and put my arm around her and kissed her.

"Mmm, I love her taste," Kimber said.

"Me too," I replied. "Now, I need to taste you."

"I need to tell you something before we make love,"

"What's that, Kimber?" I asked. I had an inkling what it was she was going to tell me.

"I'm off the patch, and I think it's time I gave you that baby I promised you. Do you remember?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"You okay?"

"God, yes."

"Okay, then, let's do it!" She smiled happily.

Dakota watched as I sat on my heels between Kimber's open legs and grasped the shaft of my cock. I positioned its head at her opening and pushed a little. She was tight, but I had made love to her many times before, and I slipped all the way inside her. I never tired of making love to Kimber. It was the most incredible thing I had ever done or will ever do.

"You going to make a baby?" Dakota asked.

Kimber smiled at her sister's complete lack of decorum. "We hope so."

"I hope it's a girl," Dakota said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"So, I can dress her up and play with her."

I chuckled and went back to making love to my bride. Kimber had her long slender legs wrapped around my waist with her ankles locked at the small of my back, pulling me deep inside her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

My girls loved Paris, but after the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, and Euro Disney, I knew they would be ready for a change. I had secretly used VRBO to rent a small villa in the town of Apt in Provence for two weeks as a surprise 'adventure'.

After a wonderful dinner at a small restaurant just off of the Champs Élysées we returned to our suite at the Crillon. Paris is lovely but I was a bit tired of the attitude of many Parisians toward Americans. I knew a U.S. Army veteran at Wazu who had served in the Army in France. He told me that the people in Provence were much more friendly—more like the Spanish and Italians, their neighbors on the Mediterranean.

"Okay, ladies, I want you to pack your bags tonight so that we can leave on time in the morning.

"Are we going home already?" Dakota asked sadly.

"Nope."

"Where are we going, Darling." Kimber asked, no doubt sensing that I had a surprise in store.

"We're going for a train ride."

"Like at EuroDisney?" Dakota asked.

"Something like that only much faster." I replied trying to appear enigmatic.

Under an onslaught of pestering questions I finally folded, as usual. But I only told them where we were going and that they would just have to be patient—although patience was neither of their 'long suits'.

The next morning we checked out of the hotel. The manager gave us a warm send off and invited us to return someday. The way I tipped the staff including those who cleaned our suite, I couldn't blame him. Kimber promised him that we would be back.

We took a cab to Gare de l'Est—the train station that accommodates the TGV high speed trains. Once out of Paris and into the countryside we were traveling up to a hundred and thirty miles per hour as smoothly as if we were in my Lexus. Dakota was fascinated with the rapidly passing scenery while Kim and I just enjoyed holding hands and being together.

When we arrived in Avignon we debarked and were met by an English speaking driver named Henri who drove us to the car rental office where we rented a Peugeot 508. The clerk gave me a road map of Provence and directions to the commune, or town as we would call it, of Apt. The drive was about forty miles on two lane roads and we arrived in Apt in mid-afternoon. From there I followed the written instructions that I had gotten from the villa's owners, an English couple who lived in Surrey.

Apt is located in the Luberon, a forest area of Provence which is lush and green. We drove about two miles out of town up a gradual hill until I saw the landmark that cued me that we had arrived. I turned off the road and drove down a gravel drive, through a small cherry orchard, to a beautiful little country villa . . . if thirty-five hundred square feet is little for a villa.

"Is this where we're going to stay?" Dakota asked.

"This will be our home base for two weeks, Sweetie."

"It's really out in the country." Dakota said dubiously. "What are we going to do?"

We're going to relax, swim, eat good food and take day trips. Maybe we'll even go to the nude beach near Cassis and you can show off your sexy titties."

"I'm not sure about that," Dakota said.

"It'll be fun," Kimber said.

"Let's get unloaded, then I have a job for you, Miss Dakota."

"A job? Working at McDonald's in Apt?" she laughed riotously at her own humor.

"Close, but no." I said straight faced. "I'd like you to find a suitable container in the kitchen then go over there to those trees and pick some of the fresh cherries for us to enjoy. Kim and I will unload the luggage and get the house ready."

"Cherries? Real cherries? I've only had them once and I loved them!" Dakota said.

"Well, this is your big chance to catch up, kiddo. But don't eat too many while you're picking them or you might get a tummy ache. Oh, yeah, and the darker they are the sweeter"

When we had finished unpacking, we decided to relax by the pool set behind the house and hidden from the road. Nudity quickly became our norm at poolside for the two weeks.

Dakota returned with a basket full of cherries sporting red stains on her teeshirt and a big smile on her beautiful face.

The owners of the villa had left a notebook with everything from emergency phone numbers to people who performed different services. They had made comments about each. Annika Helström was shown as a personal chef and was highly recommended. I gave her a call and she was fortunately available the following evening.

Annika turned out to be a very attractive young blonde who was a Swedish citizen living in France. She spoke French, Swedish, Italian, and, best of all, perfect English. We were able to hire her for a total of four nights while there. She and her husband owned a small very popular restaurant in Apt which he ran and which we visited several times during our stay.

To say that Annika was an exceptional chef would be a gross understatement—heinous even. Every meal that she prepared was perfect and, at our request, started with a simple dish that had quickly become a favorite of ours. A small triangle of sweet watermelon topped with a piece of goat cheese, thin slices of Kalamata olives and a drizzle of olive oil. My girls thought it sounded funny at first, but they loved it. Dakota even vowed to re-create it when we got home. For dessert Annika would fix Cherry Clafoutis, using fresh cherries from the orchard; a dish was one step away from heaven.

********

The first night in the villa, Kimber asked her sister if it was okay for just her to spend the night in Jay's bed. Dakota was kind enough to reluctantly agree.

"I don't know if I got pregnant in Paris, but we should keep trying. The fact that I enjoy our lovemaking is like icing on the cake."

"We'll make love every night until I put a baby in your belly and we certainly won't stop there."

Kimber giggled and then climbed on top of me, straddling my hips. She took my cock, lifted and positioned the end against the opening to her vagina and lowered herself onto it until our pubes touched. She smiled as she felt the end of my cock pressing against her cervix.

"I've read that to increase my odds of getting pregnant, I need to retain your semen for as long as possible," Kimber said.

She began moving on me. I lay there basking in her beauty as I fondled her perfect, firm breasts and gently pinched her nipples, while Kimber did all the work. She didn't need to do much but scrub back and forth. Her were eyes closed and she seemed to be on autopilot as she pursued her orgasm. It didn't take her long to find it.

"Nnnnn, uhhhh, ngggg," she moaned and dropped to my chest. I held two firm, cool buttocks in my hands as I felt her twitch and jerk. After a minute or so, she came down off her high and put her arms around my neck.

"Roll over, Lover." she said. "I need to be on my back to keep your sperm inside me."

I held her around her waist and rolled over. While still lying on top of her with my forearms taking my weight, I began to hump her. Kimber curled her pussy up to meet my thrusts. I was on the cusp of my orgasm when she whispered.

"Cum inside me, Jay. Give me your seed, let's make a beautiful baby."

That did it, I felt my cock swell and spasm as I flooded her womb with my teeming fluid.

"Gawd, yes. I can feel you spurting inside me. Give me a baby."

I kept humping Kimber until I was empty and had no more seed to give her. As I pulled out of her and rolled to her side, she turned so I could spoon her back with her knees tucked into her chest. We were soon fast asleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

The next two weeks were a buzz of fun and togetherness for the Evans Clan. We visited the hilltop villages of Menerbes and Gordes. In Menerbes we enjoyed a wonderful dinner of truffle ravioli at La Maison de la Truffe et du Vin. The first, but not the last, time that we would enjoy truffles. The views of the surrounding countryside were spectacular causing Dakota to comment, "This is even better than Euro Disney." I chuckled.

On a Saturday morning, after breakfast of fresh croissants and bread together with cold cuts of meats and cheeses which Kimber ordered with her high school French from neighborhood shops in Apt, Kimber asked what we were going to do that day.

"We're going to drive to the coastal town of Cassis on the Mediterranean," I told both girls.

"What's there besides the sea?" Dakota asked.

"Several clothing optional beaches, that Annika told me about. She also told me that there was a restaurant called L'Oustau de la Mar right on the main beach that has excellent food so I decided that we should eat lunch there."

"So we're going to get naked too?" Dakota asked.

"It's up to you girls. If you only want to go topless you can," I replied. "All French beaches are topless and some are nudist or clothing optional."

"I'm okay being naked," Kimber said.

"Me too, Jay," Dakota said. "It'll be fun," she added.

I followed Annika's written instructions through and past the town of Cassis and several miles to the east. I found a wide spot in the road where I was able to park the Peugeot.

We got out of the car wearing shorts, tops and sandals. I grabbed three beach towels and sunscreen, locked the car and headed down a steep path that led to the beach. At the bottom of the path was the beach where I was greeted with the sight of men and women of all ages and physiques naked as the day they were born. Some women were just topless and I wondered if it was because of their reluctance to take everything off, or because they were on their periods. There were also families with young children and toddlers also naked. I saw a few guys sporting erections and not bothering to cover them up. I saw Dakota checking the young boys with no pubic hair and sporting nice boners.

"That little boy's got an erection. It looks so small though," Dakota whispered.

"Well, Dakota, as you quite rightly point out, he's only a little boy," I whispered back.

"I guess you're right," she replied.

We found a spot to spread out our towels in an area that looked like it was mainly families. We all got naked and I rubbed sunscreen on both girls' backs, but left them to put lotion on their fronts. I figured it wouldn't look good for people to see me fondling the girls' breasts.

I sat there wearing my Ray-Bans and admiring the naked young girls. Kimber noticed my erection partially hidden between my legs.

She chuckled and said, "You getting aroused by all the naked girls?"

"Sorry, Kim, couldn't help it," I replied.

"That's okay, Jay. I'm checking out the guys. Look at that guy over there," she said as she nodded toward a couple of guys slowly walking down the beach at the water's edge. "He's not even hard yet his cock must be what . . . eight inches long?"

The guy was indeed well-endowed and his cock swung lazily as he walked.

"You comparing his cock with mine?"

"No, my Darling, you're more than enough for me," Kimber replied as she kissed me. "It would take a woman with a very deep vagina to take all of him inside her. I love your length, since you bottom out and you press on my clit at the same time."

I watched Dakota as she was picking up shells in the shallow water. A boy of around her age started talking to her. I watched as the boy's cock began to get hard and Dakota kept looking down at it. The kid seemed proud of his boner and made no attempt to cover it with his hands.

"I think Dakota's found a new friend," I said to Kimber.

Kimber looked at her little sister talking to the boy. "I think she's enjoying the fact that he's got a hard-on looking at her naked body."

We watched as Dakota and the boy walked over to where we were sitting.

"This is Alain, he's French," Dakota said.

Both Kimber and I smiled and said, "Hello."

"He's on vacation with his parents, but he called it a holiday," Dakota said.

"Would you like to meet them?" Alain said in a heavily accented English.

"Yes, can we?" Dakota asked excitedly.

I didn't particularly want to, but I didn't want to let Dakota down.

"Okay," I said.

Kimber and I got up and walked a few yards, following Alain and Dakota. We exchanged pleasantries with Alain's parent. The mother, whose name was Francine, was stunningly beautiful; she had a gorgeous figure, with large, firm-looking breasts. The father, Pierre, was a lot older than his wife. My cock was sticking straight out and Francine looked down at it. I was surprised that I was not embarrassed.

"First time on a nudist beach?" she said.

I smiled, "Second, is it that obvious?" I replied.

"Oui, but you will get used to the naked flesh, non?"

"I don't think I could ever do that," I replied.

"No, perhaps not." She laughed. "I don't mean to offend you, but I find most Americans are somewhat . . . how can I say it . . . prudish, non? The French on the other hand, are more open about nudity. Take our son Alain; to him being naked and us being naked is quite normal as are erections—particularly for a boy in puberty. I see he is quite attracted to your . . . ?"

"Dakota's my sister-in-law."

"Your sister-in-law? Are you on holiday?" Francine asked.

"As a matter of fact, Kimber and I are on our honeymoon," I replied.

"Honeymoon? Hmm, with your sister-in-law? That's interesting, but we French understand such relationships, oui? Where are you staying?"

"We're renting a villa in Apt."

"Have you met Chef Helström?"

"Yes, both Annika and her husband. Do you know her?"

"Yes, she is well known in Provence. Would . . . you and your wife and sister-in-law come and visit with my husband and I one evening for . . . ?"

I could tell by the way her offer trailed off and her hand on my arm and the smile on her face what she intended the 'visit' to be.

"That's very kind of you, Francine, but we return to the States in just a few days."

"Ah, okay, that's a pity. We could have had some fun."

We chatted for a few minutes then Kimber and I took our leave and returned to our beach towels. We watched Dakota playing with Alain and I wondered what she was thinking. The kid had a hard boner the whole time.

As they played in the surf, Alain was getting closer and closer to Dakota until his cock was bumping her. Then, on a couple of occasions, he touched himself while staring at Dakota's nude body. It didn't seem to bother her—or maybe she didn't realize that he was doing it on purpose. I wondered what Alain would say if he knew what Dakota and Kimber and I had done together. His comparatively innocent sexual contact would pale in comparison.

My cock must had twitched because Kimber said, "What were you thinking of, Jay?"

"I was just trying to imagine Dakota going down on Alain's small cock and him penetrating her for the first time. Am I perverse?"

Kimber chuckled.

"What?" I said.

"I was thinking the very same thing."

After Dakota said goodbye to Alain, giving him a kiss on his cheek that caused his stiff cock to press against her tummy, she came back and sat on the towel.

"I see that Alain got a nice erection looking at your sexy, naked little body, Dakota," I teased. "How did that make you feel?"

"I liked it. I like it when you get hard looking at me naked. He pressed his penis against me when I kissed him."

"I know, I saw it."

Just before noon, we got dressed, picked up our towels and headed back to the car. I drove into the town proper and found the restaurant that Annika had recommend where we had a wonderful lunch of Bouillabaisse, Marseille style, with a fresh, crusty baguette. After lunch we headed back to Apt.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Too soon it was time to go back home, and we knew that we would miss the charming town of Apt and our villa.

Kimber asked me, "Do you think we could buy this place, Jay?"

"Wouldn't that be nice? I seriously doubt that they would be willing to sell. And if they were, there would be a long list of people wanting to buy it, but it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll send the owners an email of thanks and mention it." I said, though I knew that it would be fruitless. I did email them however, thanking them for the use of their beautiful villa adding the tagline, 'If you should ever decide to sell, I would definitely be interested.'

Three weeks after we returned from our honeymoon, I sat in the waiting room as Dr. Stubbs performed an ultrasound on Kimber in the examination room. I was as nervous as the proverbial cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Dr. Stubbs called me into her office, where I sat beside Kimber and held her hand. Kimber already knew she was pregnant from the blood test that Dr, Stubbs had had already taken at Kimber's previous visit. During that visit, Kimber had told the doctor that she was now married and that I was her husband and the father of her baby.

"Kimber is carrying what appears to be a very healthy baby girl. She's still in the first trimester, and I would guess she got pregnant between three and five weeks ago."

"I knew it," Kimber said.

"Knew what?" Dr. Stubbs asked.

"Jay and I were on our honeymoon in Paris when I stopped using the patch. I either got pregnant there or at the villa we rented in Provence."

"Honeymoon in Paris, villa in Provence? How romantic," Dr. Stubbs replied a bit caustically. "You know, of course, that I should report you, Mr. Evans, though I can't prove that it was you who Kimber needed birth control to have sex with. But, please tell me you're not really her uncle. THAT I couldn't overlook."

"No, I'm not their uncle. We just happen to have the same last name."

I went on to tell Dr. Stubbs the story on how we met. When I had finished, I could see that Dr. Stubbs had finally warmed to me.

"Powerball Lottery! Bad mother! Cardboard boxes! This is all really true? Oh my, that is an epic story. You and your sister are two very fortunate young women to have been found and cared for by a man who obviously adores you."

"Yes, Dakota and I are very, very lucky. And now, I am going to give birth to the child of the man who I love so dearly."

Dr. Stubbs smiled. "I wish the two of you the very best—don't forget to make an appointment on the way out."

We all rose and shook hands with Dr. Stubbs and left her office. Kimber made an appointment for the following month, and we drove home.

"I don't think I can graduate before I deliver and I don't want to be going to school with a bump," Kimber said as we sat in the kitchen. We had picked up Dakota from school on the way home, and she was at least as thrilled as Kimber and I that we were having a baby girl. She went upstairs to get out of her school uniform and change into shorts and a teeshirt. When she came back downstairs we three went out to the patio holding hands like teenagers.

"I'll talk to your principal and see what can be done, Lover. Perhaps after our daughter is born, you can catch up over the summer break and get your GED."

Kimber smiled. "You know what you just said?"

"What? About getting your GED?"

"No, Jay, you said 'our daughter'."

I smiled back. "I did, didn't I? It has a nice ring to it. Now, how about a name for our daughter?"

"I've got a name," Dakota, now naked, announced as she climbed out of the pool having just slid down the waterslide for the third time in five minutes.

"Okay, Dakota, let's hear it," Kimber said.

"Moira," Dakota replied as she dried herself.

"Moira?" Kimber and I chorused.

"Yes, Moira," Dakota replied. "It's the anglicized form of Maire that coincides with the Greek word Moira, which means 'fate' or 'destiny.' It's the name of one of the three female personifications of destiny in Greek Mythology," she rattled off.

"What did you do, Sweetie, swallow a textbook on baby names?" I teased.

"No, I've been doing some research since you told me the baby would be a girl. I think that it was destiny that brought you to us that night in Charleston, Jay. And Moira is the result."

I looked at Kimber, who smiled and nodded. "That's a great name, Dakota. And what will you name your first daughter?"


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original work by **Tempest** published on **2019**.  
> If you wish to contact him, he would love to hear any comments regarding his work and you can do it by sending a mail to alan@tempesterotica.org, sending a message through his website below or leaving a comment here.
> 
> This was reposted with the approval from the original author with the aim to bring his works to a wider audience. If you enjoy this story, you can find more from this author directly from his site: https://www.tempesterotica.org/Home_Page.html
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Neither the original authors nor I condone any of the acts present in this or other stories. They're meant to be viewed as an erotic fantasy, not a retelling of real life. Anyone acting out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to be spend their life in prison.

Kimber gave birth to a very healthy baby girl who we named Moira,of course. We were blessed with two more beautiful children over the next few years; another daughter who we named Asher, picked by Dakota because it also meant destiny, and a son we named Harris, after the name of the founder of that longtime supermarket chain and the four green bags that prompted me to take the shortcut that fateful evening.

********

Kimber easily made up her missed classes and was awarded her high school diploma on Moira's first birthday. Dakota graduated from Bradenton Prep at seventeen with a 4.3 gpa and was accepted at all of the universities that she applied to. She surprised us completely, and almost brought me to tears, when she chose Washington State. I was going to be the proud brother-in-law of a Cougar girl!

Our kids were five, four, and two respectively when Dakota was ready to leave for college so we all made a special trip to Washington to get her settled in and to visit my grandparents who were then in their late 70s. I had called home regularly after I started my cross-country adventures so they knew about Kimber and their great-grandchildren. But they were overdue to meet Kim and Dakota and over the moon to finally meet their great grandchildren. Me? I was chopped liver. We stayed in Washington for over a month with side trips to Seattle, Portland, Coeur d'Alene, and Vancouver, Canada which was tiring with three little ones, but well worth the effort.

Before we returned to Florida, I gave my grandparents a pair of open, round-trip first-class tickets to come and visit us whenever they liked. They thanked me and promised that by winter they would come and stay. They even talked about moving there to be closer to their great-grandchildren and to warm their old bones in the Florida heat.

Kimber and I stayed in the first house we had purchased together and loved. While in her senior year of college, Dakota met an Engineering student who she fell in love with and eventually married after graduation. True to form, she named her daughter Felicity. We gave them a very handsome wedding present which they used to buy a house in St. Petersburg—a quick trip up I-295 and across the Tampa Bay bridge.

My grandparents did indeed sell their house and bought one a few miles away from Kimber and me. Until the death of my grandfather and grandmother at the ripe old ages of eighty-four and eight-eight respectively, they enjoyed helping us raise Moira, Harris, and Asher.

And, every summer the Evans family spent the month of June at our little villa in France, visited our friends there, and bathed naked on the beach at Cassis. Moira, was now thirteen, Asher was twelve and little Harris was ten. Our children and Dakota's daughter, Felicity, had always been naked at home by our pool ever since they were toddlers, so being naked on a French beach was nothing unusual. But Moira was looking at all the naked French boys nonetheless. Since she, like her sister, spoke fluent French she was getting a lot of attention.

Asher made a new friend, an Italian boy by the name of Allesandro. She took great delight in watching him get an erection as he looked at her very sexy naked body. Moira was well into puberty with gorgeous breasts the size of half-oranges and, like her mother and sister, she had puffy areolas. Although I never did anything with my daughters, both girls always got me hard when I saw them naked, much to their delight telling their mother that 'Daddy's got a stiffy again'.

"Does this remind you of anything, Kimber?" I asked as Allesandro and Asher came walking over to where we were sat.

Kimber looked up from the book she was reading at the boy who couldn't keep his eyes off Kimber's still very firm and very sexy body. When she saw his cock sticking straight out, she smiled.


End file.
